Remember To Feel Real
by YoshiMariee
Summary: Sango has been living with her abusive father and when she's finally had enough, she runs away to Tokyo. Who will she meet and will her life be the same?
1. Not Now

**Chapter One: Not Now**

His fist flung towards her jaw and forced her down from impact. Her lip began to bleed as she lay on the floor. She began to stand when she was pulled up quickly by her hair. The girl winced and let out a small cry as she was thrown aside again. Her head hit the edge of a table and this time she didn't move. The man grunted and walked outside. The sound of a car being started was heard and then it drove away. The girl lay limply on the floor with tears clinging to her eyelashes. She struggled to stand and used the couch for support. She held her hand to her head as she walked to her room. She touched a white towel, leaving a red hand print on it. She went to the restroom and took a small washcloth, wet it, and held it to her pained head. Sango was the 16 year olds name. She turned on the shower and let the hot water run before getting in. She stared at the floor and watched blood drops rush away in the water. She quickly got out minutes later and brushed her hair, ignoring the pain. She pulled on some pajamas and walked to her room, locking the door.

The next morning, Sango woke up early and laid in bed for a moment. Nothing. She quietly got out of bed and turned on a dim lamp. She changed into black baggy cargo pants, a dark red shirt, and a long black coat. She pulled on her shoes and grabbed her backpack before walking out of her room. Sango went to the front door and went outside stiffly. She shut the door and sprinted down the sidewalk. She sighed and slowed down, looking back worriedly. At least she had made it out of the house alive. She stood at the bus stop with her arms crossed and head lowered. A group of kids walked to the stop laughing and then stopped to stare at her. They whispered and pointed at her and giggled. Sango's cheeks went lightly red and was thankful when the bus arrived. She got on and went to the back where she sat and glanced up to see the group take seats at the front.

It took thirty minutes for the bus to reach the school. Sango was the last to get off and walked alone into the school. She had no friends and a zero reputation. Rumors were always starting for no apparent reason, just to be mean. Sango shut her locker minutes later and walked down the hall. She knew people were staring at her busted lip and big black bruise on her neck. She pulled her jacket closer to her and went to 1st period. She sat in the back and shaded her eyes with her hands and looked at the desk. The booming voice of a man startled her from her daze and she quickly looked up. Her fear washed away when realizing it was only her teacher. Throughout class she took notes but wasn't paying attention much. She was too afraid and worried. How much more could she take from her father? When would she leave? But where would she go? She had money saved up from work in case of an emergency, but her whole life was an emergency wasn't it? She could take a train and just take off to Tokyo. It was far enough so she wouldn't be chased. Not like he would waste his time trying to find her anyway. She could go where no one knew her and she could start over. That's what she really needed. Just to get away.

Sango stood at the door of her house without making a move. She would eventually have to go in anyway. Sango reached for the doorknob when the door swung open. Her father was standing with a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. She stared at him silently and walked past him. She felt herself being shoved forward and heard the door slam shut. She looked back but he wasn't there. Sango regained her balance and went to her room. She shut her door and tossed her bag on the floor recklessly. Sango pulled out a suitcase from her closet and put it on her bed. Fine. She was going to leave and start a new life. She put all her clothes in it and the important stuff. Next, she placed the suitcase under her bed and sat down. If her father came back, she didn't want him to know what she was planning on doing. Would he even care though? He wasn't the type for asking questions, just hitting. Sango felt the back of her head, touching a long cut. She tore her fingers away from it and sighed. After all these years she was glad she was finally going to do something about it.

The next time she heard the door open, it was 10:15 p.m.. She heard someone stumbling about in the front and then heard a door slam shut. She sat quietly in the dark without making a move for ten minutes before peeking out her door. It was dark and no signs of movement. Sango pulled her backpack on and grabbed her suitcase. She climbed out of the window and ran down the street as fast as she could. She made it to the bus station and got in line. Her heart was pounding in her small chest as she caught her breath. Finally. She was free. Sango paid for a ticket to Tokyo and sat down. She held the ticket in her hand and stared at it. Freedom. She didn't know it could feel so sweet but it was a breeze.


	2. The Taste of Ink

**Chapter Two: The Taste of Ink**

Sango squinted her eyes and turned as the sunlight beamed on her face through the curtains. She sat up and yawned before getting to her feet. Morning in Tokyo seemed more peaceful. She went to the sink to brush her teeth and wash her face, then took a shower. She dressed in ripped jeans, a white shirt, and a pair of vans. She brushed her hair out and then tied it back carefully. Today she would go to rent an apartment. Sango tucked her money into her pocket and walked out of her room. She couldn't help but looking around to see if a crazed father would be running towards her. Once feeling safe, she walked past the parking lot and onto a sidewalk. This would be hard. Tokyo was a big city to just be roaming around in without a clue of where she was going. She turned a corner and walked into a coffee shop, unsuccessfully resisting the sweet smell. Sango sat down at a small table and looked up to see a waitress walk over to her.

"Hi, what can I get you today?" she asked.

"Just a latte please," Sango said.

"Comin' right up," she said nicely.

Sango nodded and looked out the window. She saw a girl with raven hair walk in wearily and take a seat at the table opposite of her. She was dressed in a white and green uniform, looking as if she was going to school. Sango watched her but quickly looked away when she looked up. Sango could see out of the corner of her eye, the girl stand up and walk over to her. Sango looked up and smiled at the girl. She looked about her age and had deep brown eyes.

"Hi," the girl said. "Mind if I sit with you? I don't feel like being by myself right now."

"Um, sure go ahead," Sango said awkwardly. No one had ever asked to sit with her before.

"I'm Kagome, I haven't seen you at school before. Are you new?"

"Oh, well, not exactly. I haven't enrolled yet."

"Really? Did you just move here?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, you could say that. I'm Sango by the way."

"Nice to meet you. Are your parents going to enroll you later on?"

"Uh, no, actually I'm on my own."

"On your own? How old are you?" Kagome asked surprised.

"16."

"I see, where are your parents?"

"...My mom died and I...ran away."

"Oh Sango, my mom would have a heart attack. Shouldn't you call?"

"Here you go hon," the waitress said handing her the latte.

"Thank you," Sango said handing her the money. "My dad won't care."

"Do you need a place to stay?" Kagome asked concerned.

"I'm at a motel right now but I'm going to rent an apartment."

"Well, I have a guest room at my house. Maybe you'd like to stay there?"

"I don't want you to get in trouble or-"

"Trust me, my mom would be happy to have you there."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"Positive, come on. I'll take you there right now. If your not busy."

"No, I'm not."

"Do you mind if we go get my stuff?"

"Not at all," Kagome replied.

Sango took her cup and walked outside wit her nervously. Her first friend had already offered her a place to stay, this could work out. Sango lead her to the motel room and unlocked the door. She went in and packed her toothbrush before getting her things. Kagome helped her with her suitcase and the two walked out again. Sango followed her down another street as she was lead to her home. Sango gasped at how big her home was. Kagome opened the back door and was greeted by an older women. Kagome then turned to Sango and introduced her. Sango turned red and shook the woman's hand.

"Well your welcomed to stay here," her mother said.

"Thank you," Sango said.

"Of course. Kagome's friends are always welcomed here."

"Mom, could you help to enroll her at my school?" Kagome asked.

"Sure."

"Come on Sango, I'll take you to the room."

Sango smiled at her mother and then went up to the room. A bed and dresser was sitting in there along with a nightstand. Sango laid her bag down on the bed and looked around amazed. Kagome's house was paradise compared to Sango's. Kagome smiled eagerly at her and showed her around the house. Later, the three girls got into Mrs. Higurashi's car and drove off to the school. They arrived about 15 minutes later and parked. Sango walked with Kagome into the school and then into the office. The registration was shortly finished and Sango was placed in Kagome's homeroom. Sango paid for a some uniforms, received her locker and her books.

"Welcome," Kagome said happily.

"Now, school will start in about 10 minutes. Do you want to change and go ahead and start today?"

"Um, sure," Sango said.

She walked down the hall with Kagome and entered the girls' locker room. She changed into her uniform and folded her clothes neatly. She held them in her arms and walked down the hall to a classroom. She placed her books and clothes inside before taking a seat next to Kagome. No one had given her any dirty looks, no one was whispering about her, nothing. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad here afterall. She wasn't sure about starting school again but it was worth a shot. Kagome had already showed her that people weren't too judgemental around here. Yet she was still worried. Worried about being picked on for things that weren't her fault. Sango sighed and looked at the cheery friend she had just met. If she had a little faith she could probably get through the year.


	3. Jagged Little Pill

**Chapter Three: Jagged Little Pill**

Sango shifted her bag onto her shoulder and walked down the hall by herself. She looked at people as she walked past them hoping that she wouldn't see a dirty glance. But they just kept walking, not acknowledging her existance. Sango gripped her book in her hands tensely as she went to 6th period. She would get to see Kagome soon and not be so scared. Sango went into the girls' bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. The bruise on her neck was still visible. Sango tried to cover it up self consciously but it was no use. Another girl walked up next to her and saw her neck. She gave her a strange look and then walked out. Sango sighed. There it was, the age old look. Sango walked out of the bathroom and turned a corner. She went into her class and sat down in the back. Kagome walked in a few minutes later with a boy who had silver hair.

"Hey Sango," Kagome greeted.

"Hi."

"How's your day been?" Kagome asked.

"Um...its been alright," Sango replied.

"Well I'd like you to meet Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Hey," He said sounding a bit bored.

"Yeah. Hi."

"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, he's probably gonna be late. As usual."

"He's not always late, usually that's your fault he's late."

"Shut up that's not true!"

"Whatever Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled.

"Who's Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Oh you'll like him, he's very nice and a real gentlemen. But very good with the ladies."

"He's had a lot of girlfriend's then?"

"A few, maybe two. But he's always being asked out. Here comes Bright Eyes now."

Sango looked up to see a boy with short black hair walk in. Half the girl's watched as he took his seat next to Inuyasha. He smiled politely as a girl turned to wave at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked away annoyed. Kagome nudged him lightly and gave him a warning look. Just as he was about to say something, the teacher walked in. He silenced the class and then began with a lesson. Sango took out a notebook and began taking notes. She rested her head on the palm of her hand as she continued to write. Miroku glanced back at her for a second before focusing on the teacher yet again. After class, Sango walked out feeling a little distracted. Next was study hall for her, a chance to relax. She went to her locker to put her books away and then went to the designated room for her free period. She sat down by herself and laid her bag on her desk. A few minutes later, the boy named Miroku walked in. He saw her staring out the window daydreaming and walked over to her. The other girl's sitting in there, watched jealously. Sango looked up at him as he sat next to her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Sango said while writing.

"Your new here right?"

"Yes, trying to catch up with the work."

"Don't worry, its simple. I'm Miroku, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"And your...Sango?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Kagome mentioned that you were going to live with her from now on."

"Yes thats true, just until I can manage to find my own place I suppose."

"Well you picked the right family. The Higurashi's are very nice people."

"Yes they are," Sango said.

"I'm afraid I'll have to cut our conversation short but hopefully we can continue it some other time."

"Sure," Sango said.

"Well have a good day Lady Sango," Miroku said before departing.

Sango couldn't help noticing the charming smile he wore. She looked up to see a couple of girl's staring at her rudely. Sango frowned and ignored them while finishing up her homework. Thirty minutes later she walked out of the classroom and could see the girl's still staring at her. Sango shrugged it off and headed for the exit. Finally school was over and she couldn't wait to go lay down to nap. She was glad to have finished her homework for once. Usually the sound of slurred words, angry fists and beer bottles being broken distracted her. She couldn't wait to go and actually have time for herself. Sango waited for Kagome and then walked home with her. Perhaps she could finish up 10th grade with good grades and then graduate from highschool. Maybe even go to college, something she hadn't really considered where she used to live.

**okay i would appreciate a few reviews please!**


	4. The Lovecats

**Chapter Four: The Lovecats**

"So what do you think of Miroku hm?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know," Sango said.

"Well he knows what he thinks of you."

"Is that so? We haven't even really talked."

"Don't worry, you will. He'll probably ask you out on a date."

"Does he usually ask girl's out on dates?"

"You mean when he isn't dating them?"

"Yeah," Sango said.

"No. He's not that type really but Inuyasha told me he talked to Miroku talked to him last night and says he's into you."

"We'll see what happens."

Sango walked outside with Kagome as they headed to school. She still wasn't used to wearing a uniform but she didn't mind it too much. She also wasn't used to having a boy interested with her. That was new and different for her. How would she react if he did ask her out? Yes? No? Maybe? But she believed it when Kagome said he was popular with girl's. She had been a firsthand witness to that when she was in study hall and when she had seen him for the first time in 6th period. Sango looked up to see Inuyasha waiting with his hands in his pockets down the street. Kagome smiled and waved as they neared him. He began to go to school with them but Sango was a little distracted once more, still thinking about Miroku.

When they arrived at school, Kagome and Sango walked to homeroom together while Inuyasha went to another room. Sango took out a book from her locker and shut it before sitting down. She wondered what her father was doing right now. She felt nervous when she did think of him, pondering whether or not he'd come find her. She shouldn't be so worried, she didn't leave any hint of where she would be staying at anyway. At the time, she didn't even know where she'd be staying at. Ten minutes later the bell rang and homeroom was over. Sango got up and walked to 1st period with Kagome. Sango sat down just as Miroku walked in. Kagome nudged her and winked and turned away. Next, Miroku sat down in the desk behind Sango. She looked at Kagome and then down at her notebook in front of her. For some reason, her heart was starting to beat fast. Kagome glanced back at Miroku and nodded her head towards Sango. He shook his head hesitantly but she again nodded at her. Miroku shook his head and looked away. He stared at the wall for a few minutes and turned back to see Kagome still staring at him. He rolled his eyes and waved her off. She glared at him and crossed her arms. Miroku sighed defeated and ripped out a piece of paper when the teacher started talking. He wrote down something and carefully placed it next to Sango. She picked it up and read it.

_Hey, I was wondering if I could ask you something? _

Sango stared at the piece of paper unsurely and wrote down the notes on the board before going back to it. Should she write back? Maybe he was going to ask her out like Kagome had said. What should she do? Finally she decided to write back to him and tossed it on his desk.

_Yeah sure, go ahead and ask..._

_Alright well maybe after school I could take you out to talk. _

Sango stared at the paper wide eyed and then looked over at Kagome who had quickly looked away. Sango eyed her and tucked the paper under her notebook. She didn't know if she wanted to. Yes he seemed nice, but she wasn't sure what he was really like and if she could trust him or not. But Kagome had clearly involved herself in his question so maybe it wouldn't hurt to say yes. Sango tapped her pen and thought about it more for at least ten minutes. The teacher stepped out of class and students immediantly started to talk. Sango looked at Kagome yet again for reassurance. Kagome smiled at her with a particular gleam in her eyes. Sango sighed and scribbled something onto the paper before handing it back to Miroku as the teacher reentered.

When lunch rolled around, Sango hardly noticed. She sat down outside by herself and watched as a few students played basketball. She crossed her legs and leaned her head to the side while shutting her eyes briefly. When she opened them she saw a boy staring at her from a distance. She looked around to see if it was someone else he was looking at but no one was around. Sango looked back at him and he was still watching her. Sango changed her eye and watched nothing important. Then from the corner of her eye she saw him walking over to him. Sango stood up and started to walk back inside the school but heard someone call out. She pretended to not hear and continued but someone grabbed her arm. Sango wheeled around, offended that someone would put their hands on her and pushed his hand off her.

"Hey pretty lady, you new here?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm new," she said.

"I'm Bankotsu, and you are?"

"Not interested," she said walking away.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice. I'm sorry if I startled you. Now, please tell me your name?"

"...Sango."

"I'll remember that. See you later Sango," Bankotsu said before rushing back to his friends.

Sango waited until he was gone before walking back into the school. Bankotsu huh? He sounded a little too confident in himself. Sango ran her hand along the lockers as she headed for the cafateria. What was his deal anyway? Pretty lady? She pushed the door open to the lunch room and walked in. She spotted Kagome and walked over to her. Kagome was in conversation with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Where'd you go off to Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Hm? Oh, no where. Just outside."

"Oh, okay then."

"By the way, do you know someone named Bankotsu?"

"Bankotsu? Why did he say something to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," Sango said.

"What was it?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing important," Sango said blushing.

"Well he's one of the cool kids, a jock. Most girl's are obsessed with him. Surprisingly more than Miroku."

"I don't mind, if it takes their attention off of me," Miroku replied.

"I'd say 95 of the girl's kiss the ground he walks on," Inuyasha said.

"Seems like a hotshot to me," Sango said.

"Yep. He is very picky with the girl's he likes and chooses to date."

"He talked to me a few minutes ago."

"What did he say?"

"He called me 'pretty lady'," Sango replied.

"Wow. Better watch your back Sango, survival of the fittest when it comes to that boy."

"Too bad. He's cute, just has a weird vibe to him," Sango said.

Miroku looked up from his book at her when she said that and then returned to it, that struck a nerve. Inuyasha chuckled amused and nudged Miroku who glared at him warningly. Inuyasha backed off and started to complain to Kagome about nothing important. Miroku couldn't help but be annoyed now. How could Sango consider a guy like Bankotsu? She was new, so maybe he could let it slide but normally he would make no exceptions to those that liked Bankotsu. He was a disgusting pig that had no respect for anyone but himself. How anyone liked him he didn't know. Everything about him was shady and unworthy.

* * *

Alright some more reviews please! 


	5. Bizarre Love Triangle

**Chapter Five: Bizzarre Love Triangle**

"Its been three weeks since you've moved in. How do you like everything now?" Kagome asked.

"I like your house, its so...normal. And school...well its school right?" Sango said smiling.

"I love your honesty. Anyways, tonight you wanna come out with me?"

"Where to?"

"Kind of like a teenage club thing," Kagome said.

"I guess. Parties and stuff like that have never really been my thing."

"Trust me, you'll have fun."

Sango put dark pink eyeshadow on lightly and then some lipstick. It couldn't hurt to try and look nice. She pulled on a black ruffled skirt, a dark pink strapless top and black heels. She brushed her hair and tied it back before walking out of her room and down the hall to Kagome's room. Kagome was dressed in a red dress and some red heels with her hair down. Sango smiled at her and sat down on her bed while waiting as Kagome put on her make-up. When she was done she turned to Sango happily and walked out with her a couple of minutes later.

"Sango you look really pretty," Kagome said.

"Thanks, you too," Sango replied.

"Inuyasha should be here right now."

After she said that a honk was heard outside. Kagome and Sango said bye to Mrs. Higurashi and then walked outside. Sango got in the back while Kagome sat in the front with him. Next, they drove to another house. Sango looked at it curiously and then realized it was Miroku's. He was going too? Since that day when he had asked her out, he had been acting a little stand-offish with her. He got in on the other side of the car and nodded at her before turning to stare out the window. Sango watched him for a minute and then looked away. Why was he acting so strange? Was it because she had said she didn't want to go out on a date with him? Maybe he wasn't used to rejection or something. If that was the case then how hopeless was he?

About 25 minutes later, they arrived at the club. Sango got out of the car and walked in behind Kagome. The lights were dim and music was blazing. Sango was surprised at it but didn't mind. She had never been in a place like that before. She sat down with them at a table and looked around. This place was definately something she had never seen before. Sango laughed when Kagome dragged Inuyasha out to the dance floor. He groaned and complained but she still managed to force him out. Sango glanced over at Miroku but didn't say anything yet. After five minutes, Sango spoke up.

"You look nice," Sango said.

"Thanks. So do you. How's school been for you so far?" Miroku asked.

"Easy I suppose. Not anything too complicated yet."

"Just wait until exams roll around. You'll know pain then," Miroku joked.

"Heh, your probably right."

Sango and Miroku continued talking and joking with each other while Inuyasha and Kagome remained on the dancefloor, which happened to be a part of another one of Kagome's plans to get Miroku and Sango to have some alone time. But her plan was quickly shattered and broken when a boy named Bankotsu walked in with a few of his friends. His friend pushed him towards her and chuckled. Bankotsu brushed himself off and walked over to them. Miroku looked up and glared at him as he walked over to them. Bankotsu tapped on Sango's shoulder and smiled. Miroku rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Oh, Bankotsu," Sango said.

"Don't sound so disappointed," he said.

"Not disappointed," Sango replied awkwardly.

"Well how about a dance?" Bankotsu asked.

"Um...I don't know. I don't want to leave Miroku by himself," Sango said as an excuse.

"He won't mind, right Miroku? I mean you can choose any girl you want."

"So can you," Miroku said.

"Yeah, and I've made my chose. Now can I borrow her or what?"

"Go ahead I don't want her," Miroku said coldly.

Sango stared at him a little hurt and was then pulled away. She put her arms around Bankotsu's neck as a slow song came on. He lay his on her waist and then they began to dance. Sango stood miserably as she let her feet rock her with the beat. Gentleman hm? Hard to believe considering what he had just said. Was that jealousy or just anger? She couldn't find the difference right now. Kagome saw her with Bankotsu and looked shocked. Sango sighed and shook her head. Kagome's mission had failed. He didn't want her like Kagome had thought. Why had Sango believed it anyway? He hadn't showed any personal emotion towards her but now she knew how he felt. When the song was over, Sango began to walk away but Bankotsu again stopped her with a hold on her wrist. She looked back at him to see a dorky grin. She thanked him for the dance and walked outside. A few minutes later Kagome went out after her but she was already walking down the street.

"Sango! Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"Home. I don't feel much like partying."

"Did Miroku say something?"

"If he doesn't care then I don't care. I'll take a bus. Later."

"Sango come on, he doesn't usually-"

"He didn't do anything, don't worry about it."

"Well at least let Inuyasha drive you back if you don't want to stay."

"Its okay. Bye Kagome," Sango said walking away.

Kagome watched as Sango walked down the street and sat on a bench at the bus stop. Kagome walked back into the club feeling angry and annoyed. She walked over to Miroku and slammed her hand down in front of him on the table. He jumped startled and then looked at her. Kagome glared at him and crossed her arms. Miroku leaned back in his chair and stared at her dead in the eye. He shrugged and looked away.

"Since when do you act like a jerk Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"What did you say to Sango to make her feel so bad that she left?"

"She left?" Miroku asked.

"Moron," Inuyasha mumbled. "All your confidence has finally gone to your head."

"What did you say to Sango?" Kagome demanded.

"I didn't do anything. I just said she could go dance with Bankotsu alright!"

"Why would you say that? Don't you like her?" Kagome asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore, she likes him."

"Says who? Your idiotic mind? If you would have asked her she would have told you she's not into him."

"And how do you know that huh?" Miroku asked.

"Why would she leave if she did like him?"

"She could have said she didn't want to dance with him, stop acting like its-"

"Your fault? It is," Inuyasha said. "You had a chance with her but you blew it."

"Yeah, I'd say so," Kagome replied. "Come on Inuyasha, take me home please."

* * *

Alright guys, some more reviews please! 


	6. Mercy Street

**Chapter Six: Mercy Street**

Sango wiped the table clean and picked up the pile of dishes. She walked behind the counter and took them to the kitchen. She placed them down next to the sink and went back out to the front. She repeated the same process with another table until there were no more dirty tables. She walked over to a couple and handed them a menu. Sango smiled sweetly and turned around to see Bankotsu walk in with a few friends. Sango rolled her eyes and started to walk away but he had already seen her. Sango stopped in her tracks and sighed. She took out three more menu's and walked over to them.

"Here's your menu, find something to eat, order, leave," Sango said.

"Sango, wait. Why'd you leave so early yesterday?" Bankotsu asked.

"I didn't want to stick around," she said.

"Oh. Well how 'bout coming to the movies with me tonight?"

"Maybe some other time."

"Why? Pretty boy Miroku disapproves?" Bankotsu teased.

"I'm just not to crazy about hanging with losers."

Sango walked away and went to the staff locker room. She sat down on the bench and stared at her shoes. Her first day on the job and already she was hating it. Sango held her head in the palms of her hands and breathed in before walking back out. She stopped again and stared shocked to see Miroku and Inuyasha fighting with Bankotsu and his friends. Sango ran over and tried to pull them apart but she was suddenly slapped. She stumbled back and held onto her cheek wide eyed.

"Hey! You guys get out of here before I call the police!" The boss yelled.

Sango watched as they left and slammed the door shut behind them. Miroku looked back at her to see her boss yelling at her. She had her head lowered and ran to the locker room after her boss had forced money at her. Sango walked out of the restraunt and shoved past Miroku and Inuyasha quickly. She turned a corner and headed to the Higurashi house. She continued to hold her cheek for a few more seconds before letting go. She stopped in front of the house and then turned back. She sat at a bus stop and placed the money in her pocket. Now what was she supposed to do? A few minutes later Inuyasha and Miroku walked up to her. She didn't even look up at them. She turned her head in the other direction and continued waiting for the bus to come.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked. "Bankotsu was the one that-"

"I'm fine," Sango said forcefully.

"What happened?" Miroku asked concerned.

"What happened? What happened is that you guys got me fired," Sango said harshly.

"She can't do that, you were trying to-"

"She knows I knew you guys. Just leave me alone."

Sango got on the bus and sat in the back as it drove off. Miroku and Inuyasha stared after it and then exchanged looks. Inuyasha shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away.

"I'm sorry but it was really Miroku's fault!" Inuyasha said.

"You lost her her job! And it was her first day!" Kagome yelled.

"Miroku's the one that hit him first though. Bankotsu said something stupid and then something about Sango."

"Didn't you know she worked there!" Kagome demanded while hitting him on the head.

"Ow! Yes we did, that's why we went!"

"What's going on?" Sango asked as she walked over.

"Oh, um, nothing," Kagome said leaving him alone.

Sango stared at the two strangely for a minute before walking to her locker. She glanced back to see Kagome again smacking him upside his head. She looked away and exchanged her books. Sango sat down on her desk and waited for the announcements to end and the bell to ring. Sango stood up and walked out of the room with Kagome when the bell did ring and went to their next class together. They sat down in the back with the time to spare and took out their homework. Sango remained quiet buy Kagome seemed determined to patch things up with her and ask for forgiveness on behalf of Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Sango...um..."

"Don't worry about it, I'll find another job," Sango said.

"But Miroku too he had been acting like such a-"

"Kagome. Its okay, don't worry."

Kagome looked at Sango to see her smiling and nodded at her. Sango wrote her name at the top of the page and began to take notes. Kagome stared at her for a second before looking up at the front. Sango glanced at Kagome and sighed. No it wasn't okay. She wasn't happy with losing her job and she wasn't happy with Miroku's attitude. So far Inuyasha hadn't really given her a reason to not like her except for losing her job but that would be okay. She could easily find a new one to replace it so there would be no reason to get herself worked up over it.

* * *

This is a short chapter I know, but please read and review and I'll have the next chapter out by tomorrow. That's if I get a review or two. 


	7. Redemption Song

**Chapter Seven: Redemption Song**

"You can start next Friday at 4:00, don't be late," Mrs. Suichi said.

"Thank you, I won't," Sango said smiling.

Sango shook the woman's hand and walked out of her office. She would be working at a local clothing store now. Although she was surprised that she had gotten a new job so quickly, she was glad. Now she could start saving up again for her own place, or maybe rent to Mrs. Higurashi. She felt like she was a burden on the family but they didn't mind having her around. Sango walked into the kitchen about ten minutes later and went up to her room. She slipped off her shoes and then walked down the hall to where Kagome was. Sango opened the door and sat on her bed grinning. Kagome looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Kagome asked.

"I got the job," Sango said excited.

"Wow, congratulations. We'll have to celebrate," Kagome said cheerfully.

"Yeah, and I'll be able to get you and your mom or Inuyasha discounts," Sango joked winking.

"Oh yeah, that's true."

"Well where do you want to go celebrate?" Sango asked.

"How about we go to Inuyasha's house, order some pizza, watch a couple of movies?" Kagome offered.

"Sounds good, when do you want to this?"

"I'll call Inuyasha and we can go over tonight," Kagome replied while picking up the phone.

Sango nodded and left the room. She walked into her bedroom and put some eyeliner on. She examined herself in the mirror, hoping she looked okay. She was wearing a ruffled dark blue mini skirt, a white collared shirt, boots and a dark blue blazer. She had dressed up for her job interview. Sango pulled off the blazer and put on a zip up hoodie and took off her boots to replace them with slip on vans. She combed her hair and tied back into her loose ponytail. She didn't even know why she was trying to make herself look decent. He said he didn't want her. She knew from the moment she laid eyes on him and heard about his popularity he was no good. Why'd she even give him a chance? Sango sighed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and noticed the bottle of wine in the fridge. Sango accidentally slammed the door shut and drunk up her water. She sat down at the table and looked at the family pictures. She didn't have anything like that.

"Okay Inuyasha say's we can come over, he's ordering the pizza right now. Oh and he says congratz."

"Alright," Sango said.

"We can take the bus," Kagome said cheery.

"Do you and Inuyasha have a thing or something?"

"Huh? Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because you guys look kinda cute," Sango said smiling.

"Well...I don't know. He hasn't said he likes me or anything but we hang out alone a lot and uh-"

"Sounds like he likes you, do you like him?"

"Are you going to tell him?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Nope," Sango said.

"Yeah, I like him. But you better not tell anyone!"

"As if I have to, its so obvious," Sango joked.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked outside with Sango by her side. Maybe it was obvious but Inuyasha would certainly be the last one to figure it out. Especially without anyone to hint it to him. Kagome and Sango spent the rest of the way to Inuyasha's apartment in silence. When they did reach it, Sango teased Kagome even more when she had knocked on the door quickly. Kagome was about to say something when Inuyasha opened the door. His silver hair lay in place gracefully while he was simply wearing a white muscle shirt and black baggy cargo pants. Sango walked in and sprawled herself onto the couch.

"So uh, no hard feelings about us losing your old job?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess not, I found a better one anyway," Sango said smiling.

"Cool. So Miroku is bringing the drinks and movies or whatever," Inuyasha replied.

Sango looked up at him and sat down properly. She might as well go ahead and get over what he said. After all, he had said it a month ago. Sango took off her shoes and put them aside. She got a blanket from Kagome and comfortably wrapped herself in it before laying on the floor with a pillow. Kagome smiled down at her and sat down next to her. Inuyasha put a blanket over her and opened the door to pay for the pizza. He laid it on the floor near Sango and Kagome and placed some plates with napkins. Five minutes later, Miroku came in. Inuyasha popped in a movie and turned off the lights. The four watched the movie in silence but seemed entertained. Sango nudged Kagome and winked. Kagome glared at her and then looked at Inuyasha. He looked at her and then back at the movie. Sango yet again nudged Kagome who was pushed against Inuyasha. Finally Inuyasha put his arm around her. Sango grinned and turned back around.

When the movies were over, all the pizza was gone. Miroku stood up and gazed down at Sango who had fallen asleep. Kagome could see that he wanted to talk to her. She shook Sango gently and then started to throw away the trash. While Sango was getting up, Kagome dragged Inuyasha outside and pushed Miroku back inside before shutting the door. Meanwhile, Sango was putting the blanket away. She walked into the bathroom and fixed her ponytail. She sleepily went back into the living room and saw Miroku staring outside the window looking a little impatient. Sango poured herself a cup of coke and sat down at the table. Silence. Miroku glanced back at her and sighed.

"Congratulations on your job Sango," Miroku said.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"How've you been?" he asked.

"Okay, you?"

"Alright. So your, uh, still hanging out with Bankotsu?"

"He won't leave me alone, I don't know what his deal is," Sango said.

"You should ditch him," Miroku said. "Girl's that get involved with him always wind up hurt."

"Thanks for the advice," Sango said standing up.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said to you at the club a while back."

"Just forget about it. I didn't expect you to say I was your girlfriend or anything so whatever," Sango said.

"I shouldn't have let you go though, I wanted to keep talking with you."

"But just so you know, I never liked Bankotsu okay? I don't know why you jumped to conclusions."

"I'm sorry Sango, are we friends? We haven't-"

"Yes. We're friends."

"Okay, I'm glad. I was a bit worried," Miroku said relieved.

"I guess Kagome and I better be going home."

Miroku nodded and walked outside with her. Kagome had been sitting on the steps with Inuyasha waiting for Sango. She got to her feet and smiled up at them mischeviously. Sango walked down the stairs and put her hands in her pockets. Kagome said goodbye to Inuyasha and Miroku before the two left. Sango looked back and waved at Miroku. She was actually glad that they could get over the silly misunderstanding that had happened. Although Miroku seemed sincere, did he loose interest in her? Maybe he didn't like her anymore. Sango didn't know whether or not she did have more than friendship on her mind with him though. Kagome certainly wanted them to get together, that was completely obvious by now. Kagome grinned and started to ask questions. What did she think would happen in ten minutes? Sango rolled her eyes and smiled. There wouldn't be much to tell but she may as well say what did go on.

"I'm sure he still likes you, how could he not?" Kagome asked.

"Even so, I don't know if I like him."

"Of course you like him."

"And how would you know if I didn't?" Sango laughed.

"Because you two click, mesh, connect, uh, yeah. That's how I know."

"Alright, you know better than I do about my feelings. And what did you do with Inuyasha hm?"

"Nothing, just talked."

"Uh huh, well I saw when he put his arm around you."

"So? He does that all the time," Kagome replied.

"Well I guess I'll have to work my charm and get him to ask you out," Sango winked.

"Not necessary thanks," Kagome said smiling.

* * *

Well I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter. I plan on updating after the Fourth of July but I might just end up posting more if I get 3 reviews. 


	8. Rumors and Reputation

**Chapter Eight: Rumors and Reputation**

Sango walked out of class and eagerly walked to homeroom. She threw her books inside it and hurried to the lunchroom. She was hoping that she could get a seat next to Miroku before Bankotsu would try and talk to her. She pushed the door to the cafateria open and sat down at a empty table. She placed her bag on her lap and looked around. Miroku finally walked in but was held up when three girl's started talking to him. Sango watched as they exaggerated their laughter and flirtatiously touched his arm. Miroku pulled back and waved politely before walking away. He caught sight of Sango and sat down next to her. She smiled at him and looked around, hoping Bankotsu wasn't there yet. Miroku took out a book and opened it to a new chapter.

"You really like to read don't you?" Sango asked.

"Yes, it helps me to get involved in another world so I can relax."

"I'm sure its a relief to forget about all the girl's hm?"

"Most of the girl's anyway. I don't know what they find so fascinating about me," Miroku said.

"Your looks, personality, who knows," Sango joked with a smile.

"Maybe, I am quite the charmer," Miroku grinned.

"Hey Sango! Where you been?" A voice suddenly called.

"Oh Bankotsu, hi."

"Come on, I want you to sit with me."

"No thanks Bankotsu, I'm going to stay with Miroku."

"He's just reading a book, he'll be fine," Bankotsu said while pulling her up.

"Hey, she said she wants to sit here. Leave her alone," Miroku said.

"Chill out Miroku, I got this one. Besides, you said you don't want her remember?"

"Changed my mind, leave her alone," Miroku said hotly.

"Let go of me Bankotsu," Sango said pulling away.

"Is there a problem?" A teacher asked.

"No, he was just leaving," Sango said.

Bankotsu glared at her and walked away. She rubbed her arm where he had gripped and sat back down. He was way too confident in himself. Miroku looked at her worried. Inuyasha and Kagome walked over a second later and sat down, unaware of what had just happened. Sango remained quiet and looked down at her bag. Bankotsu's force and hostility had reminded her of someone. Her father. The way Bankotsu grabbed her sent chills through her, recalling every moment that had ever happened. Sango suddenly excused herself and walked out of the cafateria. She headed down an empty hall and went into the girl's restroom. She stared at herself in the mirror and could see small tears. She brushed them away and sighed. Sango walked out again and leaned against the wall. Why was she feeling so guilty about leaving the one who she hated the most? Sango lowered to the floor and sat down. She touched her neckbone, wondering if she could still feel the pain. Sango stopped crying and sat on the floor motionless. Her head was lowered as she stared at her hands in her lap, not noticing Miroku walking out of the lunchroom. He looked around and saw Sango sitting on the floor. He pushed his hands into his pockets and walked over to her. He stood in from of her leaning to one side. She looked up at him and then back down.

"You alright?" Miroku asked.

"I'm fine."

"Your always fine aren't you?" Miroku joked. "Come on, tell me."

"I just remembered my dad, that's all. Its nothing serious."

"Your dad huh? Yeah...my dad died awhile back."

"I'm sorry," Sango said solemnly.

"Its okay."

Sango again looked down at her hands and sighed. Miroku kneeled down in front of her and smiled. He held out his hand to her and motioned his head towards the lunchroom. Sango gazed at him and then took his hand. She stood up and walked back in with him. Kagome looked up as the two walked in and nudged Inuyasha excited. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Kagome glared at him and smiled at Sango.

"There she is, the slut," a girl whispered.

"Poor Bankotsu, he says she was having sex with another boy on their week anniversary."

"I didn't even know they were going out."

"The poor thing, he's heartbroken."

"Ugh, she isn't even pretty."

Sango walked past the talking girl's with her hands clenched tightly in her pockets. It seems Bankotsu hadn't wasted anytime making up excuses that replaced Sango rejecting him. She didn't care as long as she didn't have to hear about it but unfortuneatly she had. Sango walked out of the school past another group of girl's and heard them throwing insults at her. Well her year had been good while it lasted, the remainder of the time would probably suck miserably. Sango quickly walked back to the Higurashi home without Kagome and entered about 20 minutes later. She said hello to Mrs. Higurashi and then hurried up to her room. She shut the door louder than she had intended and locked it. Sango flung her bag on her bed and then changed into a pair of baggy jeans and a white muscle shirt. She lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Luckily, she knew how to ignore teenage pressure. She had gotten used to it. Sango sat up and started on the remainder of her homework.

Kagome stood outside her house when her hands on her backpack straps while kicking a rock on the ground a bit. Inuyasha had his hands in his pockets and was staring out in the distance at nothing. No words were exchanged between the two. They knew. Kagome couldn't find the right things to say about it. She couldn't think. How could this have happened? Inuyasha scratched his head and looked at Kagome's expressionless face. She never had that look. It was new. He didn't know how to comfort her the way she needed to be comforted. They had never been in this situation before. The only one that felt remotely the way Sango did was...Miroku. Kagome glanced up as if expecting to see him running towards them along the sidewalk. But no one came. Kagome's hands were shaking furiously. Inuyasha suddenly reached for one and squeezed it in his. Kagome looked at him surprised but he was still staring in the same direction calmly. Kagome didn't have to hear him say it. She knew what he was thinking. Finally she began to walk to the front door and was pulled around. Inuyasha hugged her tightly before walking away. Kagome stared after him for a minute and then turned to go back inside. She went to Sango's room and knocked on the door. Silence. She didn't hear any signs of movement inside. She turned the knob but it was locked.

"Sango? Can I come in?" Kagome asked.

Sango walked out of her closet while pulling on a jacket and looked outside. She unlocked the door and opened it. Kagome smiled and walked in. Sango shut the door and then sat down on her bed. Kagome cleared her throat awkwardly and stared at Sango for a moment. Her friend merely watched rain clouds forming outside blankly. Kagome couldn't tell what she was feeling at the moment. Was she worried? Sad? Angry?

"Sango...I guess you know what people are saying at school..."

"Doesn't matter," Sango said a little coldly.

"I...I mean, don't let it bother you. They don't know anything about you," Kagome said.

"I know. I've been there, I can handle it. Don't worry, okay?" Sango said.

"Oh, alright," Kagome said.

* * *

Alright here goes chapter eight I hope you liked it. So I would like 4 reviews but I'll take 3. 


	9. When I Come Around

**Chapter Nine: When I Come Around**

"Just ignore them," Kagome reminded.

Sango stared straight ahead as she walked to homeroom. They weren't bothering her too much, just getting on her nerves. Getting her annoyed. Though their real intention was to try to make her cry or hurt her feelings someone. But they had another thing coming. Sango entered the classroom and made her way to the back of the room. As she walked past students she heard more murmuring. She opened her locker and a paper fell out. She picked it up and read it. It was a note from Bankotsu:

**_Watch your back Sango, you'll get what's coming to you for choosing Miroku...Just wait._**

Sango crumbled it up in her hand and threw it in the trash before shutting her locker and taking a seat. All of the student's moved to the front of the class away from her and sat in silence. Sango watched them and then looked down at her bag that was resting on her desk. Kagome sat down next to her and stared around the room. The tension was so thick you could cut it. When the bell rang, the student's began talking again as the left. Sango sighed and walked out behind them with Kagome. When Kagome saw Miroku coming, she quickly made an excuse and went the other direction. Sango watched her run off and then turned to see him walking towards her. Sango looked down embarassed, he probably heard about those stupid rumors too. What would he think of her now? He understood though didn't he?

"Hey," Miroku said.

"Oh, hi," Sango said.

"So um, how are you doing?"

"Fine I suppose..."

"Don't worry about those losers around school okay?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go down to the cafe after school? To talk or something?"

"Sure, that would be nice," Sango said smiling.

"Alright cool, see you later?"

"Yeah."

Miroku smiled and walked away. Sango couldn't help but stare after him. As she turned to walk away she could see more girl's giving her looks. Sango smiled at them and waved as if she cared what they thought. She continued down the hall to her next class not caring about what anyone said about her anymore, she didn't even care about the looks either. All she cared about was that she was going to be going out with Miroku after school today. Alone. That would be a even better chance to talk with him along without any interruptions by Bankotsu. She was glad he had asked her out again too. She would have been a little disappointed if he had just given up. Sango took her seat in class and minutes later Kagome came in. She sat down next to her and eagerly watched her. Sango tried to avoid her eyes by looking away but no use.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Don't 'what' me. Did you talk to Miroku?"

"Yes, I did."

"And? What did he say?" Kagome asked.

"He asked me out okay? Just leave me-"

"Really! OMG that's great! Maybe you guy's can actually-"

"Uh, Kagome? Calm down," Sango said. "We're just going to a local cafe."

"But he likes you still so he'll probably ask you to be his girlfriend!"

"Kagome, you sound a little more excited than I am."

Sango stood outside looking up at the sky. Hopefully it wouldn't rain. The student's were already walking down the street, getting on the buses, and getting in their cars. Sango leaned against the wall as she waited for Miroku. He came out a few minutes later and brushed his bangs back with his hand. Sango looked up at his smiling face and then began to walk with him. She nervously looked back up at the sky and then at Miroku again. He began to talk to her when Sango saw Bankotsu. He stared right into her eyes and winked mischeviously. Sango quickly looked away and grabbed Miroku's arm without thinking. He looked down at her but she seemed to be distracted. Finally she let go of his arm when realizing she was still holding onto it and started to blush. Miroku chuckled lightly and looked at her.

"Something wrong?" Miroku asked.

"No I just saw Bankotsu is all," Sango said.

"Don't worry about that moron, I won't let him touch you," Miroku assured.

Sango nodded and continued on with him. About ten minutes later, Miroku held the door open for Sango and then walked in. The cafe had a maroon color to the walls and the lights were dimmed. Small round tables with two or three chairs were placed around the room and music was playing. Sango took a seat next to the window and looked outside once more. Miroku came back to the table with two chocolate malts. Sango smiled and thanked him.

"So, how you holdin' up?" Miroku asked.

"Okay, nothing I can't handle."

"I don't doubt you, but you still need to be careful."

"Sure, " Sango said.

"And only about a week until Christmas Break so that should be pretty fun," Miroku replied.

"Yeah I need to get everyone gifts," Sango said.

"By the way, what do you want for Christmas?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, I don't know, nothing really."

"Come on, there has to be something."

"Nope. What about you?"

"I'm not sure right now," Miroku said.

"Come on, there has to be something," Sango said mocking him.

"Uh huh, your funny. Well I don't really have anything in mind actually."

"Alright well let me know when you do think of something," Sango replied.

"Sure."

About forty-five minutes later, Miroku walked Sango back home to the Higurashi's. She waved at him with a smile before turning to go inside. She shut the door lightly behind her and walked upstairs to her room. She opened it and jumped startled to see Kagome sitting on her bed looking anxious. Sango stared at her for a second and then laid her backpack on the floor. She glanced again at Kagome who was still watching her intensely and then looked at herself in the mirror. Sango could see a slight pink color on her cheeks. She turned back to Kagome and crossed her arms while leaning against her dresser.

"What?" Sango asked.

"What happened?" Kagome quickly asked.

"Nothing, we just talked," Sango said.

"Oh yeah right, chemistry that great between two people, there had to be something going on other than talking."

"What kind of girl do you take me for!" Sango asked shocked.

"Hey, hey, hey! I don't mean that you took it THAT far I'm just saying, you didn't even kiss?"

"No."

"There's something wrong with that boy," Kagome mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

Alright well I hope you guy's liked this chapter and I am currently working on chapter ten so it will be ready by the end of today or tomorrow. 


	10. XO

**Chapter Ten: XO**

Sango sat at a table in the library looking down at a book. She had a test right after lunch and even though she felt prepared, new a little extra studying couldn't hurt. But right now she wasn't able to study. Her mind was off track and she was distracted. Somehow she reread the same paragraph about ten times already and still didn't comprehend what the word's were saying. Frustrated, Sango kicked the chair sitting on the other side of the table and made it fall. She jumped startled and placed her head on the table. Miroku walked pass the library and then walked back when he realize it was Sango in there. He went in and picked up the chair that was resting on its back. He sat down on it and cleared his throat to let her know he was there. She looked up at him with a weary expression and then sat up.

"You don't look too good," Miroku said.

"I don't feel too good," Sango mumbled.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

"No, I'm okay. Its just this final I have to take."

"Oh. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine on it."

"I don't think so," Sango said.

"Well if you doubt yoursel than who know's what will happen."

"Good point."

"Like I said, you'll do fine."

"Thanks," Sango said.

"Any time. Well how about we go out again today?"

"Sure," Sango said trying not to sounds too excited.

"Great. If you don't mind, I'd like to take you somewhere much nicer."

"Oh Miroku, that cafe was nice."

"Yes but your better than that. May I pick you up at 7:00 p.m.?"

"Of course," Sango said blushing.

"Alright, have you eaten?"

"No, I just need to study."

"You won't be able to study without food."

"I'll be fine," Sango assured.

"Well I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get something."

Sango nodded. Miroku got up and walked out of the library. Sango shut one of the books sitting in front of her and stood up. She walked down an aisle and placed it back on the shelf. She couldn't believe he was taking her out again. He was such a gentleman, living up to his reputation. Sango felt as if she was falling for him more and more. As Sango began to walk out of the aisle, she felt someone grab her arm. She turned back to see Bankotsu. Sango tried to pull away but he was too strong. Bankotsu pulled her into him and smothered her with his lips. Sango finally removed herself from his grasp and slapped him angrily. She quickly closed her backpack but was again pulled back. Bankotsu hit her across the face and she fell. Sango looked up at him shocked as she held her lip. Bankotsu smirked and left. Sango remained on the floor and felt her arm. What had just happened. Miroku walked in and stopped surprised. He ran over to her and placed the plate on the table. He pulled out a napkin and handed it to her. She wiped off her lip that had been busted and crumbled the napkin.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

"Um...no it...I gotta go," Sango quickly said.

She grabbed her bag and rushed out of the library. She headed down the hallway and went into the girl's locker room, knowing no one would be there. She dropped her bag on the floor and looked at herself in the mirror. She bent over the sink and rinsed out her mouth. Her lip had a cut. Sango rubbed her arm that had been roughly grabbed and sat down. He had been watching her the whole time she had been studying. She hadn't even seen him enter the library. Had he been watching her? Sango remembered the note that was in her locker. She couldn't believe he had actually planned this.

* * *

Sango leaned against the wall as she stood in the classroom. It was empty and silent. It had already been thirty minutes since school ended. Finally Sango took her bag and pulled it onto her shoulder before walking out. She exited the school and headed down the street towards the Higurashi house. It wasn't like she was scared of Bankotsu, but she knew if he jumped her, he would have the strength to do damage to her and she wasn't about to risk that. Kagome was probably wondering where she was by now. Sango knew she should have given her a heads up but she hadn't really thought too clearly. Tonight Miroku would take her out but she didn't feel like she could, not that she had been violated. And she felt ugly with her busted lip. She couldn't be seen with him, risk embaressing him for what had happened to her.

Sango came to the Higurashi house minutes later and walked in through the back door. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her and let her continue upstairs. Sango opened the door to her room to find Kagome roaming through her clothes. Sango sighed and smiled as she made her way over to her bed. What was that girl doing now? Kagome pulled out a black strapless dress and some black high heels. Sango crossed her arms and stared up at her expectantly.

"What's all this for?" Sango asked.

"Your date with Miroku of course," Kagome replied.

"How do you know about that?" Sango asked surprised.

"Miroku's the one that asked me if he should. He needed some womanly advice."

"Well I don't know if I should go..."

"Why not!"

"I'm uh, really tired. I think I'm going to go to bed early."

"Oh no you don't, your going out with Miroku."

"I can make it up to him some other time Kagome."

"I won't let you throw away Miroku's heart!"

"I'm not throwing away his heart," Sango laughed.

"Well its 4:30 right now, you can take a nap and wake up at 6:00 to get ready."

Sango stared at Kagome and sighed defeated. Kagome would end up making her go anyway. Sango nodded and Kagome smiled happily. She hung the dress on the doorknob and shut the door to her room after leaving. Sango pulled off her shoes, closed her curtains, and laid on her bed. She didn't want to let Miroku down but she really wasn't feeling up to going anywhere. But since she liked him, she figured she may as well give it a shot and go with him anyway.

* * *

Alrighty guys, well I guess I could have made this longer but I wanted to save the date for the next chapter and what all happens. So I would luff 4 or 5 reviews. Thanks for reading! 


	11. Skips

**Chapter Eleven: Skips**

Sango brushed her hair out and pulled a necklace around her neck. She put on her dark blue eyeshadow lightly and then some soft tone lipstick. She grabbed her small handbag and walked out of her room. By now it was 7:05 p.m.. She was worried he would already be there but mostly like not, guy's were always late weren't they? Sango went downstairs to see Kagome waiting for her. She smiled at her friend and then pushed her towards the living room. Sango turned to glare at her but continued in. There Miroku was standing. He was wearing black pants, a dark blue collared shirt, and black shoes. He stood up from the couch and smiled at her. He held out a dozen white lilies and gave them to her. Sango blushed and thanked him.

"Well don't stay out too late you two," Kagome jokingly warned.

"Yes ma'am," Miroku said.

"Alright, have a good time."

Sango walked outside with Miroku still bushing slightly. He opened the door of his car for her and waited until she got in. He then shut it softly and walked around to the driver's seat. Miroku turned on the car and soon they were driving down the street. Miroku still hadn't mentioned anything about when she had rushed out of the library or about her lip. She was relieved though. Neither of those were things she wanted to talk about. Sango played with the bracelet on her wrist while gazing out the window in the quietness.

"You look beautiful tonight," Miroku said.

"Thank you," Sango said blushing again.

"Your welcome," Miroku smiled.

"So where are we going?" Sango asked.

"I'm not telling."

"Again with the secret's?" Sango laughed.

"Yep, you should know me by now."

Miroku looked over at her and smiled. He couldn't tell if she was completely happy right now or if she had thought's of what happened during lunch still in her head. He knew someone had done something to her, he could tell by the cut on her lip. But she hadn't wanted to tell him about it so he couldn't really force her to. He was worried about her never the less. She seemed fine but she could just be putting on a pretty face to hide what she really felt. Either way, Miroku wanted to make sure that she had a good time and enjoyed herself tonight.

Twenty minutes later, Miroku parked out in front of a fancy looking restraunt. Sango got out of the car and stared at it, already amazed. Miroku called to her and the two walked in. Sango was surprised that he had a reservation. They were led to a table in the back that was beautifully decorated. A jazz bad was playing on stage and people were dancing together on a dance floor in front of their performance. A waitor walked over to Sango and Miroku with two menus for them. Sango felt like he was doing too much for her. She had been comfortable with the cafe anyway, he didn' t have to do this for her.

"This is a really nice place," Sango said.

"Yeah it is. One of my favorite restraunts in Tokyo."

"I can see why," Sango replied still admiring it.

"I really wasn't sure whether or not you would like it here," Miroku said relieved.

"How could I not like this restraunt? Its great."

"Yeah, well I have a question," Miroku hesitated.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"Why did you run off during lunch when you were in the library?"

"Oh...I had forgotten something I had to do," Sango said.

'Such a bad liar,' Sango thought.

"Really? Why was your lip bleeding? Did someone do that to you?"

"I...don't worry about it, everything's okay now."

"Sango-"

"Miroku, please, lets just talk about it later."

"Alright...later."

* * *

Kagome walked outside with a black hoodie on and blue jeans. She wondered how Sango and Miroku's date was going. Hopefully good but she knew that was probably guarunteed. She had really felt like calling Inuyasha but hadn't bothered to that. He was probably busy anyway. Kagome kicked around a rock or two boredly and sighed. She really wanted to see Inuyasha though. It couldn't hurt to call him could it? She wasn't doing anything. Probably because she was waiting for him to call first. Kagome faced her house and placed her hands in her pockets. She finally headed to her front door and walked inside. Inuyasha had walked around the corner as she closed the door. He thought she would have been hanging around outside like she usually did at this time. He sighed heavily and began to walk away when he saw the light in her room turn on. He saw her shadow hover in front of the window before it disappeared. Inuyasha thought for a moment and ran towards her house. He stood below her window and picked up a rock. He tossed it around in his hand and then threw it at her window. He waited and then threw another one. Her window opened and she was about to yell when she saw who it was. Her face lightened up and she turned and walked away quickly. A few seconds later she came out of the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I was in the neighborhood," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Oh really?" Kagome said crossing her arms, holding back her laughter.

"Okay fine I wanted to see you."

"Yeah?" Kagome asked a little surprised.

"Yeah but I can see I'm not wanted so-"

"No, I'm just kidding. I'm glad you came. You wanna come inside?" Kagome asked.

"Nah, I probably should be going..."

"Oh, well, okay," Kagome said disappointed.

She turned and began to walk back to the front door. She thought he had at least maybe wanted to do something, like watch a movie. Anything. All of a sudden she felt Inuyasha take her hand and pull her around to him. She stared up at him again surprised. His expression was content and she could see something loveable in those eyes of his. He smiled at her and the two didn't really move for an hour it felt like.

"So, you do wanna come inside?" Kagome smiled.

"Well...only on one condition."

"What's that? No, I'm not making any ramen either."

"Not that," Inuyasha laughed.

"What is it then?"

"Close your eyes.  
"What? Inuyasha-"

"Just close your eyes," Inuyasha interrupted.

Kagome finally did and waited. What was he going to do? Inuyasha brushed her hair away from her face and then place his hands on her lower cheeks before softly kissing her on the lips. How long had he wanted to do that? Forever? It felt like forever. Finally he had decided to do it. Inuyasha pulled away and turned to start walking down the street. Kagome stared wide-eyed after him. Did he just kiss her? He turned the corner without looking back and disappeared from sight. Kagome finally found her sense and headed back up to her room. She shut the door behind her and stood at the door. She smiled whle blushing and sat down on her bed feeling quite dazed.

* * *

**Oh yeah, that was definately worth the wait right? I had thought about the InuxKag fans so I decided to add some juicy stuff for them. So please read and review. 5 or 6 would be great. **


	12. 9 to 5 Job

**Chapter Twelve: 9 to 5 Job**

Sango hung up the clothes and walked back to the front counter where a customer was waiting. She smiled and rung up the clothes before wishing them a good Christmas as they left. Quiet music was playing over the speakers that was putting Sango to sleep. She didn't mind her job but she wished she could do more. Sango sipped on some of her Dr. Pepper and sat down on the counter next to the cash machine. She glanced down at her watch and tapped her foot. Just another two hours until she was able to go. Sango heard someone clear their throat and immediantly she jumped down and turned around. She sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Ha, you should've seen the look on your face," Miroku laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. So do you know where the men's department is?" Sango asked.

"Actually, I was just looking for the women's department."

"Well there it is, if you need any help just ask."

"Stop acting like your working," Miroku said.

"I am working," Sango replied.

"Can you take a break?"

"I could I guess but-"

"Alright lets go," Miroku said.

Sango took off her pin with her name on it and walked outside with him. It couldn't hurt to leave. Afterall she had been working this job for the whole day. The two walked out into the mall and Miroku bought an icee for her and himself too. They sat down on a bench and drunk it up in the middle of words. Sango tapped her foot anxiously and looked around. Miroku watched her and raised an eyebrow. She was looking rather nervous. Miroku nudged her.

"Yeah?" Sango said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Because you look like your looking for someone."

"Oh, no. I'm not."

"You look paranoid."

"Hey! Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up," Miroku laughed.

"I just did," Sango said smiling.

"Uh huh well-"

"Hey what are you guy's doing here?"

"Oh, hi Kagome," Sango said.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I'm on a break."

"Well I came by to buy some stuff," Kagome cheerfully said.

"Alright, I should be heading back then."

"Aw you don't wanna wait a little longer?"

"Sorry Miroku, business awaits," Sango said.

She threw away the empty cup and walked with Kagome back to the store. WIthout Sango noticing, Kagome turned back to Miroku and mouthed, 'Now' to him. He shrugged and shook his head. Kagome glared at him and then turned back around. Sango placed her pin on her shirt and then walked with Kagome to the junior's department. She waited with her as she browsed and judged when she tried things on. Kagome was so tempted to tell Sango about Miroku, who was taking too long with choosing to ask her to be his girlfriend. Perhaps she should drop some hints and maybe Sango would clue into them? It wasn't like she was telling her what Miroku was fully going to do, she was just going to help push them along on a smooth way.

"So, what've you and Miroku been talking about hm?" Kagome asked inside the dressing room.

"Nothing much really. We just had some icee's," Sango replied.

"That's not what I mean."

"What do you mean then?"

"Uh, hm, well are you guy's going out?"

"Tonight? No I don't think he's taking me anywhere."

"That's not what I mean!"

"What do you mean?" Sango asked innocently.

"Don't be so clueless," Kagome begged, trying not to let out the secret.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know what your trying to say."

"Okay, are you his girlfriend?" Kagome asked as best as she could.

"No!" Sango said surprised.

Kagome smacked herself on the head and walked back out with the jeans she had tried on. She hung them on the rack and then continued to look around. Why was Miroku such a thick headed wimp? He usually had confidence yet he couldn't even ask Sango to be his girlfriend? How did that happen? Sango just sat down on a chair and studied Kagome's expression. What was she hiding? She could tell that she wanted to say something but wasn't saying it. It had to do with Miroku, and she could clearly see that. Was he going to ask her something important or something? Was he going to take her somewhere special? No, that couldn't be it. He had already done that. But what was Kagome trying to keep unknown to Sango without leaking it out? Kagome could feel Sango's eyes on her and sighed. She knew she had led on too strongly. She would probably figure it out. To get Sango distracted, she bought a pair of pants and two shirts.

"Your going to leave?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Okay bye. Have a good day miss," Sango joked.

"You too, don't be too lazy or I'll call your manager about you," Kagome joked back.

Sango smiled and turned away. She grabbed a pile of clothes that was sitting next to her and took it to the dressing room. She sat down on a chair and began to hang them up. Nothing but the music kept her company right now. She checked to see if maybe Miroku had come back yet but no sign of him. She was going to figure out what Kagome had asked all those questions for and hunt her down for the truth. Sango laughed to herself. She was so bored she had managed to promote herself to a detective.

* * *

**Okay this chapter might not be that good but I just made it because I don't think I'll be able to post until Friday or Saturday because I won't have my computer but I'll try to write some stuff down. Anyways read and review please.**


	13. Lovely Broken Hearts

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen: Lovely Broken Hearts

"Do you have to go to work today?" Kagome asked.

"No I'm off for the whole Christmas break," Sango replied.

"Oh that's great. Are you getting paid?"

"Yep, the whole time."

"Also great. So what should we do today?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Let's call the boy's over, mom's at work so we'll have the house to ourselves," Kagome cheerfully said.

Sango nodded and flopped onto the couch while listening to Kagome phone in on them both. She walked upstairs with the cordless phone and was making sure Sango couldn't hear. Sango gave her a suspicious look but didn't feel like getting up to go check out what she was doing. Instead, she turned on the t.v. and started flipping through the channels. Kagome came back down with a smiling face and sat down on the chair next to her.

"What'd they say?" Sango asked.

"They'll be over in a minute."

"Okay, I'm going to go change into something warm."

Kagome nodded and Sango went up to her room. She opened her drawer and changed into a grey short sleeve shirt with a black long sleeve shirt underneath, some jeans, and a oversized black sweater. She brushed her hair and tied it back into a ponytail before glancing out the window. She saw Inuyasha's car pulling up into the driving. That was fast. Sango looked herself over in the mirror and chuckled. She looked really relaxed. Sango walked back downstairs just in time to see the boys walk in. Sango said hey to both of them and went into the kitchen. She took out the popcorn and brought it to the front for everyone and went back in for the drinks. She sat them on the table and then disappeared in the back again. Inuyasha sat down on the couch and Miroku sat on it too. Kagome pushed him off and placed her finger in his face.

"When are you going to do it you coward!" Kagome demanded.

"When you leave me alone about it!"

"Just hurry up. Come on Sango the movies going to start!"

"Coming," Sango called back.

She hurried back in and sat down in one of the comfy chairs. She laid her legs over one side of the chair and then laid her head on the other side with a pillow. Kagome yawned and pretended to kick Miroku on accident. He wheeled around and glared at her but she had a oops expression. He sighed and shook his head before turning back around. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome and kicked him too. Miroku again looked back but Inuyasha was looking at the television. Sango watched them weirdly and then turned her attention to the movie.

Near the end of the movie, Kagome dragged Inuyasha upstairs quickly. Miroku watched them disappear and shook his head. He sat down on the couch and sipped on his coke. Sango got up and went into the kitchen to get herself a Dr. Pepper. She took it out of the refridgerator and opened it. What was going on? She still couldn't seem to figure it out. Sango walked back into the living room and sat on the couch with her legs indian style. Miroku anxiously looked at her and then quickly at the t.v. when she saw him.

"Is something wrong?" Sango asked.

"Huh? Oh no,no," Miroku said.

"You look a little uneasy."

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"Well...um I'm going to see if Kagome and Inuyasha are gonna come watch the movie."

"Oh, alright."

Sango watched as he hurried upstairs and sighed. He seemed really nervous but she didn't know why he wouldn't tell her. Miroku found the two in Kagome's room talking and stood with his arms crossed. Kagome looked up at motioned him to go tell her. Miroku shook his head and told them to go back downstairs with him. The two argued until Inuyasha yelled at them and stood up. Both remained quiet while Inuyasha made them both sit and shut the door loudly.

Sango's attention was drawn to the sound and jumped startled a little. The movie ended with Sango still sitting downstairs by herself. She finally got up when realizing they weren't coming down and turned it off. She pulled on her shoes and walked outside. The cold air flushed her cheeks and snuck up her neck. She pulled her black sweater close to herself and walked to the curb. A breeze blew her hair to the side and bangs in her eyes. She loved winter. She had forgotten how much until the cold weather came. She looked back and could see Inuyasha standing at Kagome's window with his back to it. Sango walked back inside a few minutes later and headed up to Kagome's room. She was about to knock when she heard a conversation going on.

"Do it already!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No, I don't even know if she feels the same way."

"Miroku, you want to be her boyfriend, and I happen to know she likes you, what's the problem?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, no real problem I guess."

"Is it because of your last girlfriend?"

"What? No, it has nothing to do with her," Miroku said.

"We all know that you were so in love with her and then she cheated on you with Bankotsu," Inuyasha replied.

"Shut up! I'm over it," Miroku mumbled.

"Are you? I think that's why you don't want to ask Sango out, because you think she might hurt you," Kagome said.

"Why are you two ganging up on me like that? Its not fair," Miroku said.

"Okay, don't ask her to be your girlfriend. It doesn't bother me," Inuyasha said.

Sango quickly walked into her room when the door swung open and Inuyasha went downstairs with his hands in his pockets. Kagome came out later quietly and followed behind with Miroku. She wasn't trying to necessarily push him into being with Sango but she knew that Miroku really did like her. He was just having problems with himself. He didn't know who to trust to be his. That's why he hadn't been with any girl's at school lately. That's why he would never go out with anyone of them. Miroku shut the door to Kagome's room silently and walked down the hall. He saw Kagome looking around with a confused expression on her face. She then hurried upstairs and opened the door to Sango's room to find her laying on her bed on her left side. Kagome shut the door behind her and sat next to her with a patient smile.

"Sango?" Kagome gently called.

"So...that was the big secret?" Sango asked close to a whisper.

"You heard?"

"...I heard."

"Well, yes. That was the secret, you could say."

"And I guess that's why he hates Bankotsu so much?"

"Yeah, but don't tell him you heard okay? He'll get emberassed or something."

"Fine. Well you all missed the ending, it was sad. But a little sucky now that I think about it..."

"Oh, well I'm glad I missed it then," Kagome chuckled.

"Yeah...I'm gonna go to the store right quick. Be right back," Sango quickly said.

She rushed out of the room and downstairs pass Miroku, avoiding eye contact. He turned as she left and walked out after her but she was running down the street.

* * *

**Alright well I'm so sorry I haven't updated but I was really busy. Yes, what a vague ending hm? Well if you guy's have problems with the ending or questions, just comment and I'll try to answer back. 6 or 7 reviews please?**


	14. Far Away

**Chapter Fourteen: Far Away**

Sango sat at the steps of the Higurashi shrine with her hands deep inside her dark brown hoodie. Lately all she could think about was Miroku. But she couldn't see him. That conversation she had overheard had stuck with her. It sounded like he didn't trust her all that much She didn't know how to make him feel okay around her. Sango sighed and took a sip of her hot cocoa. She didn't even know whether or not to call him. Maybe he would call her? Still, it had been 3 days since they had last seen each other.

Inuyasha's car suddenly pulled up in front of the house. He got out and went in a few a minutes later through the front door. He walked upstairs and knocked on Kagome's door before entering. There, he found Kagome under a warm blanket curled up in bed. She coughed and looked up. Inuyasha was going to sit next to her but she quickly pushed him away. He crossed his arms and took a seat on her desk chair, still staring at her strangely.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"I'm sick, go away."

"You got a cold or something?"

"Yes now go," Kagome coughed. "You'll get sick too."

"So?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't want you to get sick," Kagome said.

"I don't care if I get sick," Inuyasha said.

"Fine, fine. What do you want to do with a sick girl?"

"I'm kinda tired so...nap?"

"Go nap at home, where you can't get sick."

"Knock it off, Kagome."

"Knock what off?" Kagome asked through coughs.

"Worrying about getting me sick."

Kagome glared at him and sighed. She covered her mouth and coughed again. She wrapped the blanket closer around herself and laid silently as Inuyasha laid down next to her. He folded his hands behind his head and yawned. Kagome began to breathe heavily and tears rushed from under her closed eyelids. Inuyasha glanced down at her worriedly and feld her forehead.

"Your burning up," Inuyasha said.

"I'm cold," Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him and placed his chin in her hair. Kagome put her arm around his stomach and immendiantly felt his body warmth start to comfort her. Inuyasha didn't mind if he got sick. As long as he was with her, he didn't care. And it seemed like she would need him to help take care of her. Which would be another reason for him to stay over. Within the next few minutes, both of them were asleep.

Miroku wandered up a street blindly, not really knowing where he was giong. When he looked up, he saw the Higurashi house. Miroku stopped for a moment, comtemplating on whether or not to turn back. Miroku finally decided to keep going. As he neared it, he saw Sango. Miroku's heartbeat quickened nervously. He walked towards the shrine and stood at the bottom. Sango saw him and got up. She held the empty cup in her hand and walked down the stairs.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi...what's up?" Sango asked.

"Nothing, just thought I'd stop by."

"Oh, alright. Do you want some hot cocoa?"

"Sure."

"Alright, come on."

Sango began to walk away with Miroku following. She went in through the back door, leaving it open for him. She uneasily went to the stove and put on a pot of water to boil. Miroku sat down at the table and looked up at her. She kept her eyes in the water not wanting to see his eyes watching her. What now? This was awkward. Sango sighed and then forced herself to sit at the table across from him. She put her hands in her pockets and leaned back against the chair.

"How've you been?" Miroku asked.

"Not bad I guess. You?"

"Same. Do you know what you want for Christmas yet?"

"Nothing that anyone can get me," Sango said.

"What is it?"

* * *

Sorry I've taken so long, I just haven't had much of a chance to post. Well I left it like that for a reason. So 5 or 6 reviews would be nice. Thanks . 


	15. Holiday

**Chapter Fifteen: Holiday**

Sango sat at her window gazing out again. She sighed and leaned her head against it. Memories of her mother at Christmas time engulfed her in sorrow. She didn't want to remember them. But forgetting seemed cruel. Sinful. She didn't have a reason to feel so miserable especially since she was with a good family now, still... She had that feeling with her. Sango heard a knocking on her door and turned but didn't say anything. Probably Kagome coming to wish her a Merry Christmas. Surprisingly though, when the door opened, it wasn't Kagome. It was Miroku.

"Merry Christmas," Miroku said cheerfully.

"Same to you," she said.

"Come on. We gotta go."

"Go? I don't really feel like going anywhere..."

"Sango, come on. Right now. Or we'll be late."

"Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, now come on," Miroku said before leaving.

Sango sighed again and stood up. She was currently wearing a pair of nice bluejeans, a white turtle neck shirt, and brown boots. Sango pulled on her cotton black trenchcoat along with a white scarf and walked downstairs. Where did Miroku plan on going? She headed outside after him and into his car where Inuyasha and Kagome were already waiting. Sango looked at them puzzled but got in anyway. Something was definately being planned. Miroku got in the car and on the way to the unknown destination, everything was silent. Sango looked at all her friends but none returned the gaze. Miroku stopped the car about fifteen minutes later and they all got out. Sango looked around again, still puzzled. Now they were at the park. It was lit up with christmas lights and trees.

"Its so pretty," Kagome said.

"Yeah it is," Miroku replied.

Sango and Inuyasha slugged behind them as they took in the sights. Sango pushed her hands into her pockets and stared down at the ground as she walked along. Inuyasha's hands were pulled behind his head and he was looking up at the sky boredly. Kagome and Miroku began to whisper to each other without the other two noticing. Kagome suddenly "fell down" onto the ground and tripped Inuyasha who was coming close behind her. Sango stopped and looked back at them shocked. Kagome waved her off and insisted that she kept going. Sango sighed and walked after Miroku who hadn't even turned to help. Sango glanced back to see Kagome pulling Inuyasha in the opposite direction.

"Shouldn't we go with them?" Sango asked.

"Nah, they're fine."

"Well, if your sure..."

"Isn't this place beautiful?" Miroku asked.

"Sure," Sango said.

"Come on, you don't like it?"

"I do..."

"Is something wrong Sango?" Miroku asked looking at her.

Sango looked up and shook her head. Miroku gazed at her for a second before smiling and looking away. Sango put her hands in her pocket again and followed behind. The path they were on led into a forest of Christmas trees covered with lights. Sango looked at them admiring and smiled finally. Miroku glanced back at her and grinned again. Little did she know, her surprise would come later on that evening.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you drag me away like that?" Inuyasha asked flopping down on Kagome's bed.

"Because," Kagome said.

"Because why?" Inuyasha pressed.

"You didn't want to be there anywhere right?"

"That's not why you wanted to leave though."

"You think so?"

"I know so, what was the reason?"

"I'm helping Miroku with something," Kagome replied.

"Don't you have to be with Miroku to help him?"

"Not in this case," Kagome smiled.

"Well tell me then!"

"He's going to do something nice for Sango!" Kagome yelled back.

"Geez you don't have to shout," Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome sighed and sat down on her bed. She pulled her blanket from Inuyasha and wrapped it around herself. She glanced back at him and giggled before putting it over him too. She snuggled up to him and shut her eyes comfortably. Inuyasha gave a half smile and put his arm around her. He made sure she was covered up plenty and leaned his head against hers. Well he figured it wasn't such a bad thing to help Miroku out afterall.

**Sorry I made you guys wait so long, what Sango wanted is going to be in the next chapter. Kinda cliffy huh? Well with school starting I 'm not sure how fast I'll have the chapters out but I'm going to try every other weekend. So enjoy this and please send the same amount of reviews! You guys are great. :)**


	16. Kisses on the Necks of Bestfriends

**Chapter Sixteen: Kisses on the Neck of Bestfriends**

"Miroku where are we going now?" Sango asked.

"Just keep walking," He said holding her hand.

"But I can't see," Sango nervously said.

"That was the point of the blindfold," Miroku laughed.

"I just don't want you to do anything crazy."

"You trust me don't you?"

"...Yes, I trust you."

"Alright then, don't worry. We're almost there."

Miroku continued holding onto her hand and glanced over at her occasionally. She had a calm look on her face but she also showed excitement. It was already dark as he led her through some grassy fields. Miroku had to admit, Sango had wanted something he never would have expected but he wanted to do it for her anyway. He was given a more gentle side of Sango that he hadn't known was there. She was softer and more romantic than he had anticipated.

Finally the two were guided by a path out of the forest and up ahead was a large hill. Over it though, lights beamed and the soft beat of music was heard. Sango squeezed his hand nervously. When she felt herself walking up something steep, she again tightened her grip on his hand. When they stood at the top, Miroku stopped. Further down on the side of the hill they hadn't crossed, was a lake. Te lake was frozen over with ice and ready to be skated on. A small stage was set up with a jazz band playing. Tables for two were spread out near the stage with candles and flowers in vases. Above, the sky was clear and millions of stars shined brightly. Of course, Sango hadn't wished for all of this. She simply wanted to be graced with beautiful music somewhere wonderful where couples showed their love by embracing each other, dancing, and enjoying each other's company.

Miroku took Sango down the hill carefully so that shou wouldn't fall. When they came to the bottom, Miroku took off the blindfold. Sango felt the breath escape past her lips as she gazed out at everything. Other couples were ice skating, sitting at the tables listening to the music, or dancing. Sango turned to Miroku and pulled her arms around his neck into a loving hug. How could he do all this? He must have searched long and hard to find such an event.

"Miroku thank you so much for taking me here," Sango said.

"Merry Christmas Sango," Miroku said.

Sango smiled and nodded. She went to one of the tables and sat down close enough to feel the vibration of the music. Miroku also sat down and sighed pleasantly. Sango's eyes were fixated on the jazz band as she endulged herself in the mysterious beat and rhythm. Miroku watched her and smiled. He didn't think he had ever seen her this happy before. Miroku looked up at the stars and gazed at them peacefully. When his eyes returned back to Sango, she was admiring the couples that danced slowly. Miroku stood up and went to Sango's side with his hand held out. Sango stared at it for a second and then looked at Miroku who had a warm smile painted across his face. She accepted his invitation and took her hand. She placed her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. Sango easily lost herself in the moment and rested her head againsts his shoulder. Sango was also able to go in step with the music very easily. Miroku noticed and laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" Sango whispered.

"Nothing. Where did you learn to dance so well?"

"Its not that hard," Sango replied.

"I know, you just do it so eliguently."

"Yeah right," Sango laughed.

"No really, you do," Miroku insisted.

"Alright, if you think so."

Miroku smiled and didn't say anymore. Sango hadn't thought that she was so great in any way. He was giving her more credit than she deserved. Still, Sango liked the attention he gave her. He made her feel like she was important. She never felt wrong in his presence. She never thought that she was unworthy. Miroku always made it a point to compliment her on something as much as he could. He enjoyed doing it too. He loved everything about Sango. The way she played with her hair, the way she smiled, the way she put on her make-up. The way she was so adorably shy that she never tried too hard to make the first move. Miroku always had to be the one to step up. He didn't mind at all. Sango was the first girl that he had really felt connected to. She didn't like him just for his looks. It was everything that counted. Girl's at school always acted differently. Miroku's interest and patience had always been thin with them. They would follow him to the library or to class saying how Sango was nothing but bad new. They had gone through her record and told him of all her faults. What would that change though?

Minutes later the song had ended and the band went on a break. Sango moved away from Miroku and sat down at the table again. She glanced around curiously at what else was around. Miroku brought her a mug of hot cocoa and sat across from her. Sango silently drunk up the warm cocoa and stared at the stars. Miroku was staring at something beautiful too, and it wasn't in the sky.


	17. Sweetness

**Chapter Seventeen: Sweetness**

Sango walked out onto the ice shakily while Miroku pulled his skates on. She felt her knees trying to buckle beneath her but she remained standing. As Miroku finally got up, Sango had already skated off. Miroku waited and watched as she began to near him again. She suddenly took his hand and pulled him along with her. Sango looked back at him and laughed. Miroku's cheek's grew red. What a fool she must've thought he was. He couldn't even balance himself on a pair of skates.

"Are you doing okay?" Sango called out to him.

"Fine, I'm doing great!" Miroku lied.

"Okay I'll let you go then."

Before Miroku could protest, Sango took her hand from him. She watched him for a moment, seeing if he could handle it. She turned away and began to skate further from him. Miroku wanted to call her back but she probably wouldn't be able to hear him. Miroku's skates began to fly out from under him and soon he fell over. Miroku groaned in pain and didn't move. As Sango was coming close to being across from him, she saw him. She quickly skated over next to him and stared down at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked concerned.

"Yeah...," Miroku said.

"Why didn't you tell me you can't skate?"

"It looked easy when you did it," Miroku said.

"Do you want to go?" Sango asked.

"No that's not necessary."

"Your going to keep skating?"

"Uh...sure."

"Come on then," Sango said.

She grabbed his arm and started off again slowly. Miroku kept his eyes on his skates and tried to immitate what she was doing. But she looked so natural. Sango glanced back at him and decreased her speed even more. When she was standing beside him again, she went through the process of how to skate. Her patience never wore out, she just smiled and corrected him. After going through all the steps, Miroku improved. Sango released her hold on him and quickened herself. Miroku watched as more distance came between them and then started to skate faster. Sango was merely drifting away on her skates but he still wanted to stay close to her. Miroku caught up and tried to look composed.

"See, its not hard," Sango said.

"I guess not," Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Can you go fast?"

"Fast? I don't think so- hey!"

Sango suddenly skated off quickly. She was going fast. Miroku went after her, not quite sure if he could or if he'd even make it. The gap stayed the same for ahile but Miroku found himself closing on her. Once he thought he had her, Sango again sped off. Miroku sighed heavily and headed after her. Sango turned around, still skating, and stuck her tongue out at him. She laughed and turned around. Miroku still hadn't caught her when she went back to where there were benches. She sat down and started to unlace her ice skates. Miroku sat next to her and did the same.

"That...was fun," Miroku said catching his breath.

"Yeah, it was. You just need some practice," Sango laughed.

"I agree with you on that..."

Once both of them were done with their skates, they returned them and sat back down with more hot chocolate. Sango watched people skate while she sipped on her drink. She breathed out and saw it become still in the air and then dicipate. Miroku did the same. Sango looked at him and smiled. She looked away and stared down into her empy cup. Sango got up and rewrapped her scarf around her neck. She threw the cup away, placed her hands in her pocket, and stood staring up at the stars.

"So did you have a good time today?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah I did, it was nice. Thank you," Sango said.

"Your welcome, Kagome helped with the surprise."

"Really? Ha, I knew you couldn't take all the credit."

"Hey!" Miroku said.

"Kidding," Sango laughed.

"Uh huh," Miroku said suspiciously.

"Anyway, this really was great."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm getting tired."

"Alright well come on."

Sango looked back at everything one last time before she went after Miroku. This was the best Christmas she had ever had. Possibly the only real Christmas. Every other Christmas was usually spent alone in her room. Sango yanwed with her hand over her mouth and looked up. Miroku glanced back at her and then turned away. He started his way up the hill while making sure Sango didn't lag behind. But she did start to. With her head lowered, her eyes began to droop, and her speed slowed. Miroku suddenly grabbed her hand. Sango quickly looked up to see a smile on his face. Sango and Miroku made their way up and over the hill, heading back to their original location. Sango expected him to let go of her hand but he held on. Sango blushed lightly and looked down again.

After awhile, they had made it to Miroku's car. Sango got in and buckled her seatbelt. Miroku started the car and drove off to the Higurashi house. Sango placed her head back and shut her eyes. Just for a moment she told herself. But it was longer than a moment. When Miroku was driving down the street to the house, she had fallen asleep. Miroku parked in front and gazed at her. He hated to have to wake her up. Miroku touched her cheek gently and then pulled it away quickly when she budged.

"We're here," Miroku said.

"Aready? Okay, well I'll see you later then."

Sango got out of the car and stumbled towards the front door. She felt like she was more asleep than awake. She leaned against the door iwthout trying to get in and closed her eyes again. Miroku waited for a minute and then got out of the car. He went over to her and rang the doorbell. Kagome came parading down the stairs and arrived at the door. Miroku helped Sango up and quietly took her to her room. He laid her on her bed and covered her up. He brushed her hair away from her face lovingly and then left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay I hoped the chapter was good. I hope I can update by next weekend so keep a look out. 6 or 7 reviews would be nice, thanks. **


	18. Phenomena

**Chapter Eighteen: Phenomena**

Sango trudged downstairs and yawned widely. She went into the kitchen and started boiling herself some hot cocoa. She sat at the table and and put her hands on her forehead. She felt like she had a hangover. She was pretty sure that she hadn't had any alcohol though. Actually, last night had been quite pleasant. Now that she recalled, she had had a great time. Hopefully she would be able to see Miroku again. Kagome suddenly walked into the kitchen and sat down across from her.

"Good morning," Kagome said cheerfully.

"Morning," Sango replied.

"So...," Kagome nudged.

"What?" Sango asked.

"How was your date!"

"Oh, it was nice."

"Nice? Did you kiss?"

"No! We didn't kiss," Sango said standing up.

"Don't say it like that, I'm sure he wanted to."

"Uh huh," Sango said while pouring the cocoa into the water.

"I'm serious! I'm really surprised he didn't," Kagome said.

Sango rolled her eyes jokingly. She waited for the cocoa to finish and poured two cups of it, giving one to Kagome. Maybe he did want to kiss her. In all honesty, she had wanted to kiss him too. But she didn't like being forward or too fast. She thought that always made her look like such a fool. She just had to wait. Moving along in a relationship was typically something she couldn't do. She just wasn't good at it.

"So what about you and Inuyasha when you left?"

"Oh nothing really."

"Your such a liar."

"We just watched a movie and cuddled."

"Sounds like something."

"Yeah, I enjoyed it."

"You guy's need to get together already!"

"Agh, I don't think we ever will," Kagome admitted.

"I doubt that, he really likes you."

"Maybe we should invite him and Miroku," Kagome suggested.

"Sure but I'm going to go take a shower," Sango quickly said.

She rushed away from the table and hurried upstairs. Kagome shook her head and finished her hot cocoa. It would be nice to be Inuyasha's girlfriend. She was confident that she knew him inside and out like a book. Kagome finally made the calls and soon they would be on their way. Upstairs, Sango took her shower and got dressed in a red long sleeve shirt, clean blue jeans, and some brown uggs. She put on her make-up, brushed her hair, and went back downstairs. Now it was 11:00 a.m. and Kagome was getting ready.

Sango was excited. She didn't realize how nervous or happy she could get by Miroku simply coming over. She even felt butterflies swarming around in her stomach. She felt like a little girl. Would Miroku share the same anxiety? After minutes of waiting, Sango heard the doorbell. She answered it and let Inuyasha in. She looked around but didn't see Miroku. She shut the door and went into the living room. She stood gazing outside while Kagome made her way in. Inuyasha looked up and smiled. She smiled back and sat down next to him. Inuyasha stretched his arm out and then put it around her. She smiled again and leaned closer to him. The bell rang again and Sango went to answer the door. Luckily, this time it was Miroku. He stood beaming and walked in. Sango softly shut the door and turned around. He waited for her and then went into the living room. They sat down on the comfy chairs next to each other and then they all looked around at each other.

"So what do you guy's wanna do?" Kagome asked.

"Movie?" Miroku asked.

"Sure. Do you want to?" Kagome asked Inuyasha and Sango.

"Yeah," they both said.

Kagome got up and got a movie. Sango went into the front closet and brought everyone a blanket. She laid donw on her stomach on the floor with the blanket pulled around her and waited for the movie. Miroku also went to the floor and laid down next to her. Kagome shut the light off and closed the blinds before sitting next to Inuyasha again. Sango glanced over at Miroku quickly. She liked looking at him. Throughout the movie they were both stealing glances at each other. Sango scooted over to him and pretended she didn't. Miroku smiled and he put his blanket around her too. Sango looked at him and leaned her head against his shoulder. Okay, she could get the hang of this romantic feeling she had.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry I couldn't get this chapter out sooner, it wasn't working yesterday. Enjoy and 5 or 6 reviews please.**


	19. Closer to Me

**Chapter Nineteen: Closer to Me**

Sango walked upstairs when the movie was over and placed the blanket on the bed. She slipped off her shoes and neatly put them to the side. She released her ponytail and let her hair hang loose. During the movie, she hadn't really been paying attention. She had just liked being so close to Miroku. Sango dropped her necklace accidentally and bent down. She looked on the floor and reached for it. As she did so, she saw a pair of shoes at the door and then they walked in. Sango quickly stood up and saw Miroku.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, ha, I just dropped something."

"Well do you want to go to the cafe with Inuyasha, Kagome, and me?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Alright we'll be in Inuyasha's car."

Sango nodded and sat down, trying to latch her necklace. Miroku was about to leave but instead walked over to her. She stood up and he took it and turned her back to him with her hair pulled up. He carefully put the necklace around her and connected it. Sango picked out some shoes and soon put them on. She put on a coat and shut the door. When she turned to the stairs she was surprised to see Miroku still waiting. Sango smiled and went with him. They went out to the car and got in the back seat. Inuyasha drove off headed towards their destination. It was quiet but glances were exchanged between Sango and Miroku. Everytime she saw him looking at her, she quickly looked away and smiled. This went on for a few minutes and then they came to the cafe. Sango got out of the car and walked around to the entrance.

The four of them took seats at two tables and settled took off her jacket, placed it over the chair, and sat down. Miroku sat next to her and a waitress came to them. She gave them both a small menu with a list of typical beverages for this time of the season. Sango curiously read over the menu and placed it back down. She always felt relaxed when she went to the cafe. The music was soothing and the dimmed lights were romantic. Sango leaned forward onto the table and rested her head on the palm of her left hand. Miroku saw her placed expression and smiled at her when she had her eyes closed.

Their drinks came about five minutes later and the girl put them down. Sango sipped it up slowly and the put it down. Miroku looked at her and laughed. She had whipped cream on her upper lip and apparently hadn't noticed. She stared at Miroku rather confused but he couldn't tell her. Sango saw him gesturing towards his face yet she didn't seem to understand. Miroku was finally quiet and calm enough to tell her she had something on her face. Sango giggled and licked her lips. Nearly all of it was gone but she still had some left. Miroku chuckled, got a napkin, and cleaned the rest off of her. Sango looked up at him and blushed. Miroku smiled and brushed her cheek softly with his hand.

About an hour later, Kagome and Inuyasha were ready to go. But Sango and Miroku decided to stay. They went out onto the floor and slow danced to a couple of songs. Sango was having a better time the more she got to stay with Miroku. Once they were done dancing, the two sat back down at their table. Miroku breathed in deeply and suddenly invited her to his place. Sango thought for a moment and then smiled with a nod. They left soon after and walked on the sidewalk there. Sango nervously tagged along beside him, not really knowing what to expect. They went up some stairs and he unlocked his door. Sango walked in and came to his living room.

"Its not much I guess," Miroku observed shamefully.

"No, I like it. Its cozy," Sango complimented.

"Oh, alright then."

"Its kind of cold though."

"Sorry, I'll bring you a blanket," Miroku said.

Sango nodded and watched him disappear into the back. Sango sat on his couch and took off her shoes along with her jacket. She neatly put them to the side and sat back. She felt like she could fall asleep there, it was so comfortable. She turned on a lamp and settled in. She got back up though and started to clean his living room. She threw away trash and put dirty cups in the sink. Miroku returned with a blanket and saw. He smiled and cleared his throat. Sango wheeled around startled and knew she was caught.

"I...just wanted to help a little since you've been doing so much for me lately," Sango said.

"Thanks, you didn't have to though."

"Well I just wanted to, you've been good to me, you know."

Come on, its warmer in my room," Miroku said.

He put the blanket around her and walked off again. Sango went after him and into a big room. A queen-sized bed with dark blue covers was on the back wall in the middle. A flat screen t.v. was on the opposite wall with surround sound. Sango couldn't believe he had such nice things. Winry sat on the edge of his bed shyly and felt herself sink in. Miroku turned on a movie and laid down on his. Sango watched the screen thoughtfully, already distracted. Another movie wouldn't be able to keep her attention for long. Not with Miroku around anyway. Still, that was two more hours she would be alone with him.

Throughout the movie, Sango had loosed up more and laid beside him. She looked at Miroku sweetly and smiled to herself. He could feel her ees on him but he didn't look away from the movie. She sighed and glanced around the room. She quietly got up, left the room, and went to the living room once more. When she looked out the window she saw that it was snowing. Sango gasped excitedly, slipped on her shoes, and rushed outside. She loved snow. It symbolized perhaps the most beautiful time of the year. She danced around in it beofre the cold slipped into her clothes and went up her back. She felt something else too, Miroku taking her by the hand and leading her up to his apartment. He shut the door behind him and locked it. Sango kicked her shoes off and fell onto the couch shaking. Had it gotten colder? It felt like it, much more cold. Miroku took her to his room and placed her on the bed. He pulled his blankets over her, covering her up.

"You shouldn't just leave like that, you could get sick."

"Its okay, I don't get sick.:

"Yeah sure," Miroku mumbled.

"I'm sorry then..."

"Are you still cold?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"A little, aren't you?"

"Yeah, freezing. Your more important though."

"Come on," Sango invited.

"No, I don't think I should."

"Just get in, your going to turn blue or something."

Miroku took off his shoes and climbed in next to her. Sango covered him up and smiled. She inched away and watched the movie. Miroku didn't know if she would be uncomfotable like that with him, but apparently she wasn't. The two of them sat through the movie peacefully and when it ended, Miroku turned it off. He turned around, about to tell Sango something, when he saw that she was asleep. He went over to her and checked. Yep, she was asleep. When he left her side, he heard a sound coming from outside. Miroku went to his window and saw that the wind was blowing harsher and the snow was thicker. Miroku turned his t.v. back on to the news and heard the words "no one leave their homes". Which meant Sango would be staying longer. His heart jumped a little but he was worried about Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku picked up the phone and decided to call Kagome.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Kagome, its Miroku."

"Oh hi! Did you hear the news?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, sounds like a storm."

"Probably, Sango is still over there right?"

"Yeah, she is. Inuyasha's over there?"

"Yeah, that idiot thought he could go home in this weather."

"As long as you make sure he stays."

"Yup. Take care of Sango okay? I have to go."

"Alright I will, goodbye."

Miroku hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. For a few minutes he listened to the howling of the wind and then he went back to the bedroom. Snago was still resting so he decided not to wake her up. Miroku climbed back under the covers and changed the t.v. channel. He left it on but went down into the blankets and laid on his back. Sango turned on her side and was now right next to Miroku. Her head was comfortably set on his chest yet she was still fast asleep. Miroku looked down at her surprised and blushed. After a few minutes he relaxed and put his arm around her and rested his head against hers. This was nice, just being so close to her. He was grateful for the change of weather conditions.

**Phew I'm really sorry that I haven't gotten this out to you guy's . So I tried to make it long to make up for it and I'll most likely post again over the weekend if I get 5-6 reviews. Enjoy!**


	20. To My Love

**Chapter Twenty: To My Love**

Sango felt warmth around her and then opened her eyes. Her heart was beating fast as she realized she had been laying on him. She saw that he was asleep. Sango looked out his window and saw that it w. Sango quietly got out of his bed and stood up. She went down the hall to the kitchen and turned on the light. She searched through his cabinets before she saw the hot cocoa mix. She put a pot of water on the stove to boil and got some cadles. She lit about five of them in which she placed around the living room. Sango returned to the kitchen and mixed the hot cocoa powder in the water. Sango smiled proudly and walked gingerly to the bedroom. Miroku was still on his back sleeping. Sango crept out, not disturbing him. She knew she could wake him up though

Sango poured two cups of hot cocoa and went to Miroku's room. All she had to do was wait. Seconds after, Miroku stirred. He smelt something delicious and quickly sat up, but no one was there. Miroku pulled himself out of bed and went to the front where he saw two cups of hot cocoa. Sango was gazing out the window at the snow with admiration but had a pinch of worry. Miroku sat on the couch and picked up one of the cups. He sipped some of it and immediantly felt the hot liquid running down his throat. Sango turned around and smiled. He liked it. Sango sat next to him and began with her's. Miroku had already finished his and was sitting mezmorized.

"This was great," Miroku said.

"Thank you, I'm glad you liked it."

"I'm impressed that you found your way through my kitchen too."

"Sango smiled. "That's good."

"That storm is really bad. I won't be able to take you home. If it doesn't clear up, do you want to stay the night?"

"Sure," Sango said.

"I can sleep on the couch, you can sleep in my bed."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, its no problem."

"You should sleep in your bed too then."

"Huh? Oh, no I don't think so..."

"Its okay. I mean... I trust you. Just don't try anything."

"Are you positive?"

"Of course, plus it'll be really cold, you couldn't handle it."

"Oh is that so?" Miroku asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want a little boy like you getting sick."

"Hey, I'm not a little boy!"

"Just face it Miroku," Sango said standing up.

"Hey, don't walk away from me!"

Sango stuck her tongue out at him and continued. Suddenly Miroku grabbed her from behind around the waist and picked her up. Sango screamed and grabbed his arms. He let go of her and she ran away but with him close behind. She moved sharply into his room and stopped at the bed. Sango turned around to start running when Miroku tackled her down onto the bed. Sango giggled with him laying on top of her. Miroku had his face only a few inches from hers and she was staring into his eyes. Miroku pushed her hair away from her face and caressed her cheek. Sango blushed but she didn't stop him. His lips lowered so they were even closer than before. Miroku again stopped though, waiting for Sango to push him away. But she didn't. She just waited and watched him. Miroku moved off of her and left to the front. Sango stayed laying down, staring at the ceiling. What had just happened? He had changed his mind at the last minute. Sango sat up and dropped her head. She really didn't understand Miroku. Did he want her or not? Sango pulled a blanket around herself and laid on her side. She really, really liked him. He made her feel like he liked her back but then he just made ways to put doubts in her mind about him. Sango suddenly jumped up and headed to the front.

"Do you want me or not?" Sango asked.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"Want me, like me? Do you?"

"Why do you even ask?"

"God, I wish I knew."

Sango went into the living room, pulled on her shoes and jacket, and opened the door. She was starting to walk out when Miroku came in and pushed it shut. She turned around and saw a certain look on his face. He locked the door and held her face lightly in his hands. Sango couldn't help letting him, even if she was unsure of what he was thinking. Miroku didn't know what could have made her wonder. He always thought she was aware of how he felt.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," Miroku said.

"What did you mean?"

"Of course I like you, I thought you knew that."

"Well you-"

"Its because I get nervous around you. That's why. Then when I get close to you, its like I stop working."

Sango stared at him without saying anything. She smiled and hugged him. She nodded and took her jacket off again. It was sweet that he said that. She really hadn't expected that from him. But she was glad he had said it. It was cute how shy he was. Sango put her shoes to the side and got back up. Miroku was simply standing there oddly without saying anything and looking at her.

"So...do you mind if I take a shower?" Sango asked.

"No go ahead. I'll get you a towel. I can wash your clothes for you."

"Alright," Sango said.

She went into his restroom and turned on the light. She was surprised that it was big. It seemed as though everything about Miroku's home was surprising her. Miroku came back in with some extra clothes and a towel. He told her how to turn the water on and then left. Sango changed out of her clothes and turned on the hot water. Sango opened the door a little to put her clothes out and then shut the door again before getting into the water. It felt a bit weird to be taking a shower in someone else's bathroom, mostly because it was Miroku's. Yet she also got some fun or pleasure out of it too. She would be spending the night with only him at his empty apartment. How exciting. Plus, he had given her his clothes to wear.

Only fifteen minutes later, Sango got out of the tub. She changed into a black shirt with some boxers (over her own underwear of course) and some long socks. Sango brushed her hair out and left it down to dry. She hung up her towel, turned off the light, and then left. She wandered down the hall to the living room and looked outside. It seemed like the blizzard was getting worse. Sango retreated to Miroku's room and walked in. She pulled a soft blanket aroound herself and laid down on her back in his bed. She shut her eyes wearily and sighed. Again she wanted to sleep.

"Are you warm enough?" Miroku suddenly asked.

"Yep, thank you," Sango said.

Miroku laid down next to her, also on his back. She protectively pulled a blanket over him and smiled. She laid on her left side so that she was facing him and watched him. She then went to her back again and turned her head way from him. Miroku turned to her and propped his head up on the palm of his hand. Sango looked at him and turned on her left side again. She snuggled up into him and closed her eyes. Miroku placed his arms around her and pulled the blanket up over them more.

"Miroku," Sango whispered.

"Hm?"

"...Nevermind."

Miroku glanced down at her curiously and didn't say another word. Sango appeared to be sleeping but she was awake. Her eyes were shut but she was simply laying there. Sango and Miroku stayed cuddled up for about an hour or so before Sango got up once again. She wiggled out of Miroku's arma and gazed outside. THe snow hadn't stopped coming down and now it was 8:30 pm. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and went to the kitchen. She dug through the pantry and found some instant noodles. Sango put some into the microwave and pressed a button. She saw Miroku walk in scratching his head and looked up at her.

"What are you doing now?"

"Heating us some dinner."

"What kind of dinner?"

"Noodles," Sango said.

"Oh, I see," he said.

Sango took them out three minutes later, put a fork in each, and handed one to Miroku. They sat on his couch eating it up quietly. Sango easily finished before he did since she devoured them so quickly. She threw the paper cup away and put her fork in the sink. Sango waited for Miroku to finish and then jumped on him with a burst of energy. She wrapped her legs around him and crossed her arms behind his neck. Miroku was surprised but he held her. He laughed and turned in circles while she playfully screamed. Miroku lost his balance and fell over on the couch with her beneath him. She giggled and gazed up at him. Miroku stared down at her and then she smiled.

"Still too shy to kiss me?" Sango asked, sitting up.

"Shy? No."

Sango expected him to move but he stayed on her. Sango was up on her elbows, wondering if he was going to do it. Miroku then leaned into her and pressed his lips gagainst hers. Sango went down on her back and continued letting him kiss her. Sango pulled away from him and smiled as he put his forehead on hers. He held her hands and pushed them up onto either side of her head.

"How was that for a kiss?"

"Its a start," she smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woah I'm really sorry it took SOOOO long to publish but with school I don't really have time. Plus I have a few other stories I'm working on. I probably won't be able to post another chapter for another couples of weeks but I promise that I eventually will get to it. Well read and review guys! Hope you enjoyed!


	21. Relentless

**Chapter Twenty-One: Relentless**

Going back to school seemed like an an entirely unrealistic life. So much had happened over break that it felt like the rest of the world didn't even matter. Sango trudged slowly through the hall, partly asleep. She really hadn't wanted to come back to school. She felt so different there. Kagome, however, had forced her out of bed. Sango entered her class and sat down at a desk in the back like usual. She leaned her head against the palm of her hand, propped up on her elbow, and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, the sound of giggling errupted. Sango looked up to see a parade of girl's around Miroku as he came in. He carefully made his way past them and smiled at Sango. The girl's watched with eyes widened as he bent over and kissed her on the lips before sitting next to her. Sango glanced over at a couple of the girl's who were whispering with a confused look. That girl couldn't be his girlfriend could it? Who was she? All the female's were so used to paying attention to him, they hardly saw Sango and never cared enough to remember.

"You look tired," Miroku replied.

"I am, aren't you?"

"Not really," he shrugged.

"Oh, guess its just me."

"Inuyasha's the same way. Except-"

"Damnit! I hate this place!" Inuyasha yelled.

"He gets a little grumpy," Miroku finished.

Sango laughed and watched as he threw his bag on the floor and sat down. Kagaome came in after him and occupied the seat next to him. Inuyasha muttered to himself and glared up at the front of the class. Kagome leaned closer to him and pulled his ear quickly so that his head was yanked towards her. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped. Kagome was smiling as she played with his long silver hair, ignoring any face he might make at her. Instead of doing that though, he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into a kiss. She smiled and let go of his hair. When she started to move away, he pulled her back and kissed her again. The teacher stood at the front of the class but Inuyasha continued, apparently not seeing him. Miroku nudged him on his other side, making him turn to glare at him. Miroku pointed to the front where the teacher was staring ath Inuyasha and Kagome, along with half the class. The lesson was able to start finally, right after two detentions for the next day was given out. Inuyasha pouted while Kagome was shocked that she had already gotten a detention.

"I'll wait for you after school tomorrow," Sango whispered to her.

"You don't have to do that," Kagome whispered back.

"No, its fine. I won't be doing anything at home anyway."

"If you want to, okay then."

"Plus, I'll keep an eye on Inuyasha to make sure he doesn't get too frisky with you," Sango smiled.

"Hey!" Inuyasha exclaimed loudly.

"Is there a problem back there?" the teacher asked.

"No problem," Inuyasha mumbled.

* * *

Sango shut her locker door softly and pulled her bag over her shoulder. She yawned and left down to the cafeteria. Everyone was probably already eating their lunch since she had taken so long. Her footsteps echoed in the silent and empty hall. As she turned the corner, she suddenly found herself facing Bankotsu. He had been leaning against the wall and stood up to face her. Sango stopped as he stayed in front of her and stared at him. He smirked and crossed his arms across his chest. Sango started to walk around him but he blocked her.

"Get out of my way," Sango said.

"No," he said.

"Why are you still bothering me?"

"I'm not bothering you, babe."

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

Bankotsu smirked. "Why not babe?"

Sango glared at him and turned around. She started to walk away and then felt Bankotsu grip onto her arm. He pulled her back into him and then against the wall. She gasped surprised and then felt his hands under her shirt. She shoved him off quickly and ran down the hall. Bankotsu came up behind her and grabbed her around her waist. He forced her into the boiler room and threw her down on the floor, then locked the door. Sango got to her feet and stepped back as he came closer to her.

"Get away from me!"

"I told you already I was going to make you pay for choosing Miroku."

"Why do you even care so much? You could have any girl you wanted."

"Yeah, and I want you."

Bankotsu pinned her down on the floor suddenly with his body and forced himself on her. She tried to push him off again but he held her down and started to kiss her. The sounds of the machines around them blocked out every scream from her mouth. He ripped her shirt and pressed his lips hard up against hers. Sango squirmed and tears came from her eyes. He tore off part of her skirt and reached under it. Sango screamed again but Bankotsu placed her hand over it and held it there. The more she tried to resist, the rougher he became. He didn't care if he hurt her. He didn't care if he violated her. He was doing what he wanted.

Sango shut her eyes tightly. This was a nightmare. This was really happening to her and there was no good reason for it. And she couldn't stop crying. He was controlling everything about her. So many thoughts were in her mind and then she froze up. She didn't know what to do now. Soon, she went limp and stopped struggling. She felt him all over her and was disgusted. Sango was screaming in her head and in her body. She just wanted him to stop. Just leave her alone. But he didn't. He used her silence to be forceful and hard with her. He didn't care.

* * *

"Where's Sango at? Lunch is almost over," Kagome said worriedly.

"I'm sure she's fine, probably just talking with a teacher," Inuyasha said.

"I don't know...," Kagome said hesitantly.

The bell suddenly rang and Inuyasha shrugged. He got up with his bag and walked away. Miroku looked at Kagome and could see her worry but she too left. He came out of the lunch room and looked down the halls for any sign of Sango. When he didn't see her, he sighed and went to class. Bankotsu appeared from behind a door and shoved past him with a smirk while buttoning his top. Miroku stared after him suspiciously and turned to the door. He expected someone else to come out but no one did. He put his hand on the door knob, then decided not to open it and kept going. Kagome's worry now spread to him as he failed to see Sango in the next class they had together. Inuyasha sat next to him in 6th period and looked at him.

"Sango still hasn't shown?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, she hasn't."

"Maybe Kagome was right. Where would she be?"

"I have no idea," Miroku said.

"Was she sick?"

"No, she looked fine. Just a little tired."

"Could she have gone home?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

"Well I don't know if that's it or not, she didn't even say anything."

Miroku gazed out the window and tapped his pen anxiously. When the period ended, Miroku went looking for her. He checked the field, the bleachers, and the nurse's office but never saw her. By the time school was over, Kagome was panicking. Miroku stood outside and again saw Bankotsu. He winked at him and brushed past him smoothly. Miroku watched as he got into his car with a few friends and drove off. Inuyasha hit Miroku lightly as he came outside, and got Miroku's attention. Kagome and Inuyasha went home together while Miroku stayed behind. He knew something was wrong. Would Sango really go home early? He didn't know what to think but he had no choice but to go home.

Meanwhile, Sango was sitting up in the corner of the boiler room, holding onto her shredded clothes. She felt empty and emotionless. School was over and had been for fifteen minutes now. She shakily got up and slowly walked to the door. She peeked out into the empty hall and hurried to the girls locker room. She busted into the gym teacher's office and found some clean clothes. She changed in them and then pulled on a baggy jacket. She trashed her uniform and then left the school stifly. The walk home felt like slow motion. Everything she had gone through was stuck in her head. She couldn't forget any of it. She felt dirty. Even his face was stuck in her head. Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to cry again as she walked home.

* * *

So this chapter was kinda a big change/twist in the story I think. Read and review please 


	22. Bury Your Head

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Bury Your Head**

Sango stood in the shower and let the hot water beat down against her skin. No matter what she did, she couldn't make herself feel any cleaner. She clenched her fist tightly and closed her eyes. She had already been in there for nearly an hour and had heard Kagome knock numerous times. She finally got out of the shower and changed into her own clothes. Sango stared at herself in the mirror and then went outside. She walked into her room and shut the door behind her. She hung her towel up and climbed into bed. She pulled her blanket up to her chin and gripped it tightly. She heard the knocking on her door again and sighed deeply. Kagome cracked the door open and walked into the dark bedroom. Behind her, appeared Miroku. He entered and looked at Kagome with concern. Kagome smiled weakly and left them. Miroku went to her side and reached over to touch her shoulder. Sango quickly pulled away from him, as if he was some disease. Miroku stared down at her surprised and put his hands in his pockets.

"Sango, what happened?" Miroku asked.

She pressed her face into her pillow and covered her head with her blanket. Miroku stared at her and touched her shoulder again. Sango sat up quickly and edged away from him. "No!"

"Sango what's wrong?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"Just go!" Sango yelled, starting to cry.

"Sango-"

"Go!" she screamed.

Miroku stood back and left the room quickly. Kagome's eyes widened as she heard Sango. She went into her room to hear her sobbing uncontrollably. Sango looked up at her and then back down. Kagome sat on the bed next to her and hugged her. Sango jumped and let Kagome hold her. Miroku stayed at the door and left a minute later. Kagome waited until Sango stopped crying and then tore away from her. Sango rubbed away the tears and pulled the blanket closer to her.

"Sango, tell me," Kagome said.

"I...Miroku didn't do anything wrong...Bankotsu..."

"What did Bankotsu do?" Kagome asked seriously.

"He...he..."

"No...," Kagome gasped.

Sango nodded. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head in disbelief. Sango pulled her shirt to the side to show the bruises on her neck. Kagome gasped again and got to her feet. Sango had more tears in her eyes and fell back onto her pillow. She was sick with herself. Kaogme hurried out of the room and went downstairs. Miroku was sitting on the front porch when Kagome came bursting out the front door. He got up worriedly and stared at her. Kagome couldn't speak though. The words wouldn't come out. Miroku waited until Kagome was finally able to say something.

* * *

Miroku stood angrily, glaring out the window. He watched as students made their way up to the school. But he didn't care about any of them. He only had one of them in mind that he needed to see. Inuyasha was leaning against one of the desks with his arms crossed. Miroku finally saw him with one of his friends laughing and joking. Inuyasha followed Miroku when he left the room and headed down the hall. Bankotsu appeared inside and smirked when he saw Miroku standing by his locker.

"Good morning, sunshine," Bankotsu said.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Miroku demanded.

"Uh huh...I guess you found my left overs eh?"

Miroku suddenly punched him, making him fall back. His friend jumped in, but Inuyasha slammed him back into a locker. Miroku jumped down on Bankotsu and threw his fist at him again. While he fought with Bankotsu, Inuyasha fought with the other one. A crowd formed around them and watched as the four fought continuously for five minutes before teachers came and broke them up. Miroku pulled towards Bankotsu furiously but finally stopped and was led to the principal's office with Inuyasha. They were seated outside where they were to wait for the principal to come and get them. Inuyasha looked at Miroku to see the same infuriated expression on his face he had had since the moment he saw him. He was about to tell him something when they were taken into the office. They sat in front of the principal without saying a word.

"Well, I didn't ever expect to see you in here, Miroku. You want to tell me exactly what happened?"

"...It wasn't anything," Miroku mumbled.

"It doesn't look like that. Who started the fight?"

"I did," Inuyasha chimed in.

"What?" Miroku said looking at him.

"Yeah, I did. I found out that he did something to my friend, here. So I hit him."

"He's lying, Mr. Takashi. I hit Bankotsu."

"Why, Miroku? What did-"

"He raped my girlfriend!" Miroku yelled.

"Miroku-"

"I don't care what happens to me, but he better be expelled or something!"

Both Inuyasha and the principal stared at Miroku, astonished at his outburst. Mr. Takashi gazed at him for a moment and then left his office. Inuyasha was still staring at him and then sighed. Miroku breathed out heavily and sat back down. Inuyasha slapped him on his back and continued to stare at him. Miroku glared down with his fists in tight ball. His knuckles were reddened and had cuts across them. He didn't care. He had just wanted to hurt Bankotsu as much as he possibly could...

* * *

Sango stared at the bruises in her mirror. She jumped and turned when she heard the door crack open. Buoyo came in and jumped on her bed. Sango pushed him away and leaned back against her headboard. The room was dark. Daylight was hidden by the thick curtains over the window. THe house was too quiet with everyone gone. She knew she should have gone to school. At least then she would have been around people. But...that wasn't going to help her either. She knew that. Everything around her seemed so unsatisfying. She didn't know how to make herself feel alive anymore. Her whole body felt cold. Her heart was dead. Her sould felt useless.

Sango dragged herself out of bed and left the room. She slowly went downstairs to the empty rooms and then to the kitchen. The faint sound of water dripping sounded from the faucet in the sink. She went to the back door and stared outside. Everything out there seemed so normal. Like the world around was still giong like usual, as if she was the only one who had stopped working. She turned away and headed back to her room. She fell forward onto the edge and was greeted with the soft material of her blanket. Buoyo curled up next to her and purred. She closed her eyes and thought of Miroku. She had yelled at him. She didn't even know why she had done it. He would be the one to help her the most. Wouldn't he? She rejected his help though. It didn't make sense to her. Now, she didn't want him to see her. She was a mess. A disaster.

* * *

Done for this chapter. I know it was a little shorter than usual but I didn't want to write anything else. So I hope it was likeable and please bring in the reviews


	23. Rush

**Chapter 23: Truth**

"This is what happened, correct?"

She nodded and kept her eyes on the floor. The markings on her body was proof enough. She was led out to Mrs. Higurashi's car with Kagome and there they waited.Sango buckled her seatbelt and saw Kagome looking at her. She smiled at her and turned around. Sango closed her eyes and sucked in air through her lips quickly. Was this a good thing that they had gone up to meet with the principal? Did it mean that Bankotsu would be punished for it? She didn't even know what to think. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, signaling just how nervous she was about the whole situation. Miroku hadn't been there for the meeting. But, she had seen Bankotsu. His icey eyes had stayed on her until she went into the office. His furious eyes.

The sound of the door suddenly made her jump. Mrs. Higurashi sat down in the driver's seat and soon she drove off. Nobody said anything on the way home. Kagome glanced over at her other. When they reached the house, the three of them went inside the kitchen. Sango sat at the table and sighed wearily. She hadn't been sleeping well for the past couple of nights. Mrs. Higurashi sat down across from her and cleared her throat. Sango stared at her, sensing the awkwardness.

"How are you doing, Sango?"

"I don't know...fine."

"What has happened is that...Bankotsu is going to be expelled and...if you want to, you can press charges."

"...No...I don't..."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want to go through with that," Sango said.

"Alright then. Do you think you'll be up for school tomorrow?"

Sango thought for a moment and shrugged. Maybe. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and pat her hand before going up. Sango turned and started to go up to her room. When she made it in, she saw a dozen red roses laid out on her bed. She gazed at them and then picked them up in her arms. The scent travelled up to her, soothing her. She put them on her dresser and then went back to her bed. She sat on the edge and slid off her shoes. Going back to school. She felt like she was being pulled in two directions. She wanted to go but, she didn't know if she could do it. Would she end up seeing Bankotsu again? She was scared about that.

Sango bent her head over and held it in the palm of her hands. She didn't know anything anymore. She listened and heard the sound of a car driving up and shut off. Who was that? The doorbell rang a minute later. Footsteps. Her door opened and Miroku came in. Sango looked back and stood up. He stopped and stayed where he was. She loosened up a little bit and smiled weakly. Miroku let out oa sigh of relief and went to her. Before she had the chance to apologize, Miroku threw his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, Sango. I'm so sorry," Miroku said.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

Miroku looked down at her and smiled. She pulled away and took his hands in hers. She then saw the bruises on his knuckles. She looked up at him, searching for an explanation. He frowned and shrugged it off. "How did this happen?" she asked.

"I uh...got into a fight."

"With Bankotsu?" she guessed uneasily.

"...Yeah, with him..."

"Miroku, your going to get in trouble for doing that."

"Just a couple of detentions, nothing serious."

"If you say so," she said.

"Well, I see you got my flowers," he replied.

"Yes, they're nice. Thank you."

"I really wanted to see you. I hope you don't mind."

Sango looked up at his worried face. She smiled and shook her head. Actually, she was really grateful. She wasn't so sure he would come back. Sango sat on her bed again and yawned. Miroku watched her awkwardly. What could he do to comfort her? He had no clue how to get her full attention on him and away from Bankotsu. Miroku fished into his pocked and pulled out his keys. Sango looked up at him. He waved them around playfully. She smiled and slipped on her shoes. Miroku took her hand and left the room to his car. Maybe she just needed to get away.

* * *

Miroku handed Sango an icecream and sat next to her in the sand. She smiled and licked the side, tasting vanilla. The ocean tide rushed up to the sand and went back just as it touched her toes. The beach was quiet and empty for a change, giving the two a chance to be alone. Sango hadn't ever really gotten the chance to go to the beach. She was glad that she was able to come with Miroku though. The sun could be seen on the horizon in the distance, about to set. Sango finished her icecream and leaned into Miroku. He wrapped his arm around her and put his chin in her hair. She curled up into him and arranged herself so she was sitting in front of him. Miroku placed his arms around her waist and let her rest her head on his chest.

"Bankotsu is giong to be expelled," Sango said.

"Good, does that mean your going back to school?"

"I should. I can't miss anymore school."

"Do you think your ready for it?" Miroku asked.

"...I can try," she said.

"If you need to go home early, just tell me and I'll take you."

"Alright, I will," she said.

"Sango," he said.

"Hm?" she mumbled softly.

"I'll always be here. I won't ever abandon you, I promise."

Sango smiled to herself and nodded. They stayed at the beach until the sun went down and then left to his car. He drove back slowly, not trying to rush anywhere fast. He looked over at her. She seemed calm and better. Maybe she would do okay if she went back. And if Bankotsu were to stay out of her life from now on, she would heal quickly. He didn't know what she was truly going through right now. If she was really doing better or if he was just imagining it. Sango touched his hand and smiled warmly at him. She knew what he was thinking. He was too easy to read. It was hard to believe that his kind of person would fight. He didn't appear to be the type to be angered or stressed.

Once they made it to the Higurashi house, Miroku walked her up to the door. She touched the door knob after unlocking it and turned to Miroku. She hugged him and gave him a kiss. He smiled and took her hands in his. She glanced down at them and then back up into his eyes. He squeezed them and smiled once more.

"Your going to be fine," he said.

"Miroku...thank you," she said.

"I'll come pick you up tomorrow if you feel like going. If not, don't worry."

"Okay, thank you again."

He smiled. "Good night."

Sango entered the house and went upstairs to her room. Miroku was right. She would be fine. He had already helped her this far. So had Kagome. She decided she wouldn't let Bankotsu bring her down anymore. Sango lflopped over onto her bed and closed her eyes. Kagome came in a few minutes later and sat down next to her. Sango looked up at her and turned onto her stomach. Kagome saw the roses on her dresser and grinned. Miroku sure did know how to bring the best out in Sango.

"Those are beatiful," Kagome commented.

"Yeah they are," Sango agreed.

"The beach," she replied.

"Oh really? How was it?"

"Very relaxing, and quiet."

"Great. So...school?"

"Yeah, I'll go."

"Are you sure? I mean, don't feel pressured."

"I want to go. Besides, Miroku is picking us up tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Then, I'll let you get some sleep. Night."

"Night..."

* * *

Here's this weeks chapter, hope it was likeable. Read and Review. 


	24. Only One Pt I

**Chapter 24: Only One PT. I**

Miroku walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Kagome answered it and let him inside. He smiled and went to the living room and sat down. Kagome walked upstairs and went to Sango's door. It was silent inside and she hadn't seen her all morning. Maybe she had changed her mind. Kagome knocked and waited. Sango suddenly opened the door while tying her hair up into a ponytail. She was dressed in the uniform and had her shoes on. Sango grabbed her bag and walked past Kagome. She then saw Miroku downstairs and hugged him. The three sat down for breakfast, cooked by Kagome's mom, before leaving. Sango sat in the front with Miroku and gazed out the window. He glanced over at her nervously but kept driving. It took them only a little while before he parked at the school. Kagome walked on ahead while Miroku waited for Sango. He grabbed her hand and began his way inside.

"Are you ready for this?" Miroku asked.

Sango was reintroduced to the halls and noises that came from the students who occupied them. She smiled lightly and nodded. He tightened his hold on her hand protectively and walked her to homeroom. He hugged her and then left. Sango went back to her locker and put a book in her bag. She sat down quietly and then saw Kagome come in. She went and sat in the desk in front of her and looked at her. Sango seemed fine, but slightly tense and alert. Like she was expecting something to happen. Kagome touched her arm quickly and shook it.

"Your okay right?"

"Of course I am, don't worry," Sango assured.

Kaogme studied her expression and then decided to believe what Sango had just said was true. When the bell rang, Sango went off to first period. She cheerfully sat down in her class and watched as the students came in. Things seemed to be going quite normal so far and she was sure that she would be fine through the day. She was glad that she was able to come today. If she had stayed home, she would have been bored through the whole day. Miroku and Kagome had given her the confidence to be there.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I had a little bit of writer's block and this was all I could think of, thats why this is only part one. I'll have more by next weekend, promise.**


	25. Only One Pt II

**Chapter 25: Only One Pt. 2**

Sango walked outside patiently and tapped her foot. Miroku finally came out of the school and nodded his head toward his car. She smiled and followed him to it. The day had come to an end without any problems arising. She was relieved that she was able to be comfortable and have no uneasiness. Miroku had been worried about her. He himself was mostly grateful that he hadn't gone insane with his stress. Miroku drove her to his place, planning on preparing a meal for her. Now that she had gone through the first day back sucessfully, he knew she would be able to handle everyday after.

Miroku parked his car ten minutes later and made his way up to his apartment door. Sango went in after him and shut it after entering. She put her shoes to the side and sat on his couch with her bag. She tore out a book and opened it. Miroku saw her starting on her homework and watched. She bit her lower lip lightly and stared hard at the pages as she tried to figure out the words. Miroku smiled and went into the kitchen. He took out the necessary pots and started to start on the meal and then began. He was nervous about having her over again after some time. He knew he wouldn't feel tense about being around her. It was something else. Something he wasn't sure how to put into words. Maybe it was about getting close too soon. He didn't want to startle her with being too forward. If he hurt her, he'd be ashamed of why he had even invited her over in the first place.

Sango stayed on his couch for thirty minutes and then went over to the kitchen. She crossed her arms across her chest and gazed at him intently. They played quite a humorous game with their eyes. Each took their turn watching the other. They didn't even realized they were playing. Sango could smell the sweet fragrance of delicious food being made. She forced herself to pull away, wanting to be surprised. She put her book back into her bag and realized she had packed extra clothes. In case something had gone wrong that day. In case she saw Bankotsu. She cluthed her shirt tightly in her hand and pushed it deep into her bag. What if... what if she decided to spend the night? Would he be shocked? Would he say no? It was too early to suggest staying over. And even if she did, her intentions were good. She didn't have anything planned. She just wanted to spend more time with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome was back at her house. She was wearing a dark blue dress and silver hoops. She strapped on her heels and put on her make-up. It was Friday night and Inuyasha was taking her out. She picked up her small hand bag and went downstairs. She heard knocking on the front door and opened it. Inuyasha was standing there with black slacks and a long sleeve black shirt. He smiled and hugged her then gave her a kiss. He glanced down at her dress and smiled again. She blushed and went with him to his car after locking the door. Tonight would hopefully be a special night.

"You look beautiful," Inuyasha said.

"Thank you," she smiled. "So where is this place?"

"Its on the other side of Tokyo. You'll like it, the party is supposed to be really classy," Inuyasha said.

"So then how were you invited?" Kagome asked jokingly.

"Hey," he warned. "It was just this girl Kikyo that gave me the invite."

"Kikyo? She was Bankotsu's girlfriend right?"

"Yeah. I don't know what she wanted to invite me for."

Kagome looked at him and then gazed out the window. Kikyo was one known for her flirtacious behaviour and extravagent parties. She was like the queen bee. Kagome felt a little suspicious but she trusted Inuyasha and knew she didn't have to worry about him doing anything. If Kikyo did have a thing for Inuyasha, Kagome'd make sure she show her how close Inuyasha and her were. And Miroku was doing something for Sango that night too. Everyone would be enjoying themselves. She had noticed that Sango's day back had been really good. That had been the biggest relief for Kagome. Now things had gone back to normal.

When Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten to the party, she was in awe of how big the place was. It was like a nightclub with big headlights flashing at the front door. Inuyasha handed the bouncer the invitation and went in with Kagome. The lights were dimmed just right. Half the room had the dinner and the other half was where the dancefloor was. The place was already full of people as Inuyasha led Kagome to sit at a table with him.

"This place is... wow," Kagome said.

"Yeah it is," Inuyasha agreed.

"Hey, Inuyasha! You made it!"

Kagome turned to see Kikyo coming. Her dress was white and spilled out onto the floor. She smiled and hugged him tightly. He smiled politely and galnced over at Kagome quickly. Kikyo didn't seem to see her though as she stood with her back to her. Kikyo pulled her hair over her left shoulder and touched his hand. He moved away and cleared his throat. Kikyo giggled like he had just said something funny and tilted her head to the side.

"Uh, Kikyo, this is Kagome. My girlfriend," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, girlfriend huh? Well its nice to meet you, I guess."

Kagome glared up at her after receiving a dirty look. Inuyasha watched Kikyo leave and then took Kagome's hand in his. She stared at him and sighed heavily. All of a sudden she wasn't so sure she'd be having a good time that night. Kikyo's reputation proceeded her. Despite her wanting to leave, Kagome remained with Inuyasha. She wasn't about to let her fun be driven away. Inuyasha tightened his hold on her hand and observed the whole party scene. They ate and then went out to dance minutes later. The music blazed out and echoed around them in their ears. It pulsed deep into tem, swaying around all their worries. Kagome easily forgot of Kikyo. After an hour on the dance floor, another person brought worry back to her.

* * *

**Hm, this chapter still on the short side but I didn't want to write too much. Well hope it was enjoyable, R&R! D**


	26. Only One PtIII

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Only One Pt. III**

Sango dipped the last bit of food into her mouth and smiled after letting it go down her throat. She had never tasted anything so exotic. Miroku picked up her plate and treated back to the kitchen. Sango pushed her chair under the table and went to the bathroom to clean up. The meal had taken Miroku so long to make, but it was spectacular. Sango came out of the restroom and headed back to the front where Miroku was doing the dishes. She waited for him and leaned forward against the counter.

"What kind of food was that?" she asked curiously.

"Italian," he said with pride.

"Really? How did you learn to make it?"

"One of my cookbooks," he said with a laugh. "My first time making it."

"That's impressive," she replied.

"Well I'm glad you think so. What do you want to do now?"

Sango shrugged and decided to go to his room. When she walked in, she saw his bed neatly made with green blankets. Sango flopped over onto it and covered herself with one of the blankets. Miroku laid down next to her on his stomach and held a pillow in his arms. Sango reached over to turn on a lamp and then rolled next to Miroku. She snuggled into him and placed her head on his chest cozily. She didn't mind how quiet it was, as long as she was with him. She liked believing that they were the only ones that existed in the world. Just the two of them.

Miroku put his arms around her and put his chin on her head. He wanted to be with her always. He wanted to protect her. His mind tfaced back to the first time that he saw her. It was then that he realized she was the most beautiful girl his eyes had ever gazed upon. He couldn't let anyone hurt her anymore. He wouldn't. Sango was too precious to him. How could someone as bright as her ever be tainted? How could she be able to feel sadness? Her pureness was unearthly, but she was also very strong. And that was another beautiful gift of her's. Sango wasn't like any of the other girl's at school. She didn't have one quality to her. She was deep and interesting. She didn't only have looks to her, but a intellectual mind to go with it. Yes, this was his girlfriend and he was proud of her. Miroku felt lucky that she would be comfortable enough to stay with him, even after her traumatic experience. Her feeling safe with him made him feel glad to be with her. Miroku glanced down at her and watched her fall asleep peacefully. He smiled and held her close to his body. He shut his eyes, feeling relaxed. How long would they be able to stay like that? She would have to be leaving soon wouldn't she? Miroku thought about asking her but he didn't want her to go. He wanted to be selfish and keep her. He wanted to keep her for the whole weekend and just stay in bed. But he knew that wouldn't happen. He would have to take her home eventually. Even so, he didn't mind having her for a few hours. As long as they could be alone, he was happy.

* * *

He walked in coolly, as if he owned the party. Kikyo went to him and planted a kiss on her cheek. He smiled with a devilish grin on his face. Inuyasha tugged at Kagome, pulling her into another direction. He didn't want her to pay attention to him. Kagome cast nervous glances his way but tried her best not to pay any mind to him. Bankotsu was a wretched person who didn't care about anyone but himself. He seeked the things that would please him, not caring about what it would take to get it. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha to see him watching for Bankotsu. Inuyasha protectively held Kagome closer. He didn't want to draw any eyes to them. He didn't want to fight. Still, Inuyasha began to think it was time for them to leave. He came to a stop when the song ended and took Kagome's hand. As soon as she had her purse, she turned to the door. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome with his hand still holding hers and stared at the one blocking their way.

"Ah, Inuyasha, nice to see you again," Bankotsu smirked.

"Hardly what I'd call nice," Inuyasha said.

"I guess you would say that," Bankotsu shrugged, "Where is dear Miroku at?" Bankotsu sneered while eyeing the room.

"That's none of your business," Inuyasha snapped.

"Hey, I don't have anything against _you_, Inuyasha. Your hardly worth arguing with. But for the sake of time, where is _Sango_?"

"Go to h-"

"Let's go, Inuyasha," Kagome said.

She quickly pulled on Inuyasha's hand and took him out to his car. By now, he was already fuming with anger. He would have jumped Bankotsu right then and there if it hadn't been for Kagome. Inuyasha started the car and raced off down the street. He cluthced the wheel tightly in his hands and glared out the front window. His true instincts told him to go back and fight Bankotsu. But he couldn't. He didn't want Kagome to be embaressed of him. That would bother him more than anything else. He could deal with a few angry emotions. Kagome sat quietly next to him and gazed out the window at the night sky. She was just thankful that she was able to pull Inuyasha out of there so easily, especially as mad as he had gotten so quickly. And all Bankotsu had to do was say a few words.

When they pulled up into Kagome's driveway, she let him walk her to the door and brought him inside by his arm. Since their night had been cut short a few hours, she wanted to spend some more time with him. He plopped down on her living room couch while she went up to change into different clothes. He glanced around boredly and leaned his head back against the cushion. Kagome came back down ten minutes later and threw him a big blanket. More movies. She only liked watching them so much because he never complained or talked during them. It was the perfect time to be with him. Kagome got under the blanket with him after pressing play. Quiet time.

* * *

Eh, sorry it took so long to post this. For the first weekend I tried, it wouldn't let me. Then I just got lazy...well hope you enjoyed it! 


	27. Mature Beauty

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Mature Beauty**

"Prom? Already?" Sango asked confused.

"Yep, February will be starting soon. Then school will be out in April," Kagome explained.

"April? I thought school ended in May?"

"Nope," Kagome said. "You are going to prom right?"

"I don't know, I guess," Sango shrugged.

"We should go look for dresses before everyone else does."

Sango shrugged again and walked into class. Prom didn't seem like such a big deal to her, it was just a dance. Nothing special. But if Kagome was interested in going, there wouldn't be any reason not to go. Prom would mean a long night, dates, and expensive dresses. She wasn't sure she could handle that, especially the part about expensive dresses. She couldn't just ask Mrs. igurashi for the money. She would have to get a job. Sango's thoughts were scattered when she felt two hands rest on her shoulders. Sango looked up to see Miroku hovering over her. He smiled and took a seat next to her.

"Were you thinking about something?" Miroku asked.

"No, it wasn't important."

"Okay," he said without hesitation. "How's your day been so far?"

"Not bad, and yours?"

"Same," he said. "At least its almost over."

She nodded in agreement. When the day had finished, Sango quickly excused herself out of a ride home with Miroku and headed down the street. If she was serious about a job, she'd have to get to work right away. Sango got applications from potential stores and sat outside one of them. Each application asked for the same thing. Sango sighed and pulled out a pen. She decided to try to focus on one store and only filled out one application. Hopefully she could get the job and then begin working after school or on the weekends. Sango felt slightly guilty for not asking Kagome to go on the job hunt with her, assuming that she would have her mother as a resource for money. Maybe that had been a bad assumption. Maybe her mom wouldn't give her a brand new dress. Still, Sango could always invite her for tomorrow. Sango signed up for an interview at the clothing store in two days and then began her way home. Money was going to be an issue for her since she planned on getting a place of her own and supporting herself through college. Sango never had the money for things. But before, she hadn't even considered going to a university after high school. Things had changed drastically from only one year ago. She had changed. She had goals in life now and dreams. She had people she cared about. So she would try hard for this new life that she wanted. She would make things work. She would stay determined.

* * *

Inuyasha walked awhile until he came to stand in front of the Higurashi house. It was already late at night but he hadn't been able to sleep. So instead, he let his feet lead him to the thing he wanted most right now. Kagome. Inuyasha slipped into the backyard and looked up at one particular window. He could see a dim glow from behind the curtain and knew she was there. Inuyasha easily climbed up and quietly went to her window. He opened it after a second, thankful that she hadn't locked it. He jumped in and landed softly on her carpet. He shut the window behind him and saw with surprise that she was asleep on her bed. Inuyasha had glared at her, bitter that he had made a pointless trip. He growled annoyed and then began to go back to the window. A hand grabbed his suddenly, making him jump. He turned back to see Kagome sitting up.

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Eh, thought I'd stop by. I'll leave."

"Do you want to stay?" she asked. "Come on."

Kagome tugged him back over to her and let him slip off his shoes. She then slid under the blanket after turning off the lamp. Inuyasha laid with her easily, not hesitating for the chance of a close encounter. Kagome fit with him perfectly as she snuggled over to him. She ran her hand along his ear and rubbed it soothingly. He always enjoyed that. Inuyasha leaned down in her even more and into the crook of her neck. He pushed her hair back and nuzzled her with his nose. Kagome smiled and continued rubbing his ear. She could feel his muscles becoming less tense. Finally she slowed the movements of her hands until she stopped. Inuyasha rose his head up and ran his lips along hers to capture her with a long kiss. He adjusted his body onto hers with a slow move and saw her smile reflected in the moonlight.

"So... how long do you plan on staying over?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not in a rush," he said with another kiss.

"You'll have to go home, we have school..."

"How about we forget school? Stay in."

Kagome stared at him thoughtfully. That wasn't a bad idea. It would be rather fun to do, just stay in bed. Inuyasha gazed at her anxiously, maybe she would say yes. The longer she thought about it, the more he hoped for a yes. Inuyasha bent his lips down to her neck, hoping to persuade her even more. Kagome felt a tingling sensation rise from his touch and his body press down on her. Her lips parted just slightly to let out a soft moan. Kagome's eyes widened with embaressement and quickly turned her head. Inuyasha looked up at her with a smile and pulled back. Kagome's cheeks were a light pink as she avoided his eyes. Inuyasha pressed his hand to her cheek and made her look at him.

"Should I take taht as a yes?" Inuyasha smirked.

"It... came out wrong," she blushed.

"It was a compliment. So how bout it?"

"... Sure...," Kagome smiled.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait I've been putting you guys through. School has been taking my time up though. Now that summer is coming up, I'll be able to focus more on my writing. Read and review please **


	28. Secret Romance

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Secret Romance**

"No mom, I'm not feeling well. I think I'll stay home today," Kagome said.

"Well, okay dear. Just rest I suppose, bye."

"Alright, see you when you get home," Kagome said.

Kagome stood with her back against her door, listening to the steps of her mother walking away. She waited until she heard a car drive off before going back to her bed. Inuyasha was laying on his back, shirtless, watching Kagome. Her hair was beautifully messy against her soft skin, but she still looked perfect. Kagome's knee rested on the edge of her bed as she glanced over her shoulder and towards the shaded window. She could see distant sunlight from outside. Kagome finished her way onto the bed and crawled back under the covers. She snuggled into him and placed a kiss on his smooth chest. Inuyasha looked downa t her and put his arm around her. Kagome smiled and put her arm across his torso. Right now she didn't feel like going back to sleep. Kagome sat up quickly and looked at him again.

"How about I cook you breakfast?" Kagome asked.

"Breakfast?" he repeated.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Pancakes and bacon."

"I didn't know you could cook that."

"Of course I can, silly. So, do you want breakfast?"

"As long as you don't burn it, then yes."

"Hey! I won't," Kagome laughed.

Kagome jumped out of bed and left the room happily. She went downstairs and headed for the kitchen. Okay, so she had burned the pancakes the last time she made them. But she was feeling lucky today, so what the hell? She tied her hair back into a ponytail and pulled out the numerous dishes she would need. This would be fun to try to do. She took out the box of pancake mix and began to read the recipe for it. She started a burner on a low fire and placed the pan over it. Kagome was relieved that she wasn't hesitating with what she was supposed to do. If she had, she probably would have already done something wrong.

Upstairs, Inuyasha was still laying in her bed. He was glad to have been able to spend the night with Kagome. It beat staying alone in his own bed. Half the time he didn't even sleep there, usually he collapsed on his couch. Maybe this was only one day, but it still made a difference for him. Inuyasha finally pulled herself out of bed when he smelled something delicous. He threw on his shirt and went to the kitchen. There, he saw Kagome staring hard at the pan as she tried to put the pancake on the plate. She looked up at him quickly and was able to put the pancake on the plate successfully. She now began to cook the bacon, which turned out to be easier than she expected. Once the meal was complete, Kagome set two plates on the table wtih the orange juice. Inuyasha smiled and pulled Kagome into him for another kiss before sitting down.

"Thanks for this," he said.

"Let's see how it tastes," Kagome said.

Kagome watched nervously as he sliced a piece and put it in his mouth. He chewed, swallowed, and smiled," Its good." Kagome let out a sigh of relief. She had gotten lucky today. Inuyasha started on the rest of the food, not waiting for Kagome. She waited a few more seconds and then started.

"So, next year we'll be juniors," Inuyasha said randomly.

"Yep, we need to start thinking about college."

"I guess, its no big deal to me," he replied.

"What? You don't want to go?" Kagome asked.

"I do, its just not on my mind. I bet your going to go to some far away college, huh?"

"No, I wanted to stay close. Probably Tokyo University."

"That close?"

"Yeah, I have to stay near my family."

"Well, okay. If thats where your going, I'll go too."

When the two finished their breakfast, Kagome took their plates to the sink and dipped them in the water. She put her hands in it and started to wash them. Inuyasha sat at the table still and glanced back at her. Now what was she doing? He got up and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. He felt her body move into him and smiled. He brought his hands up to her moving arms and ran them over her hands. He took them from the water and pulled them down to her side.

Swiftly, he picked her up and took her to her bedroom. He softly put her on her bed and laid over her. Kagome looked at him and smiled. He was really trying to romance her today. She took a handful of his shirt and lightly tugged him down for a kiss. Inuyasha brought his hands onto both sides of her, then leaned in closer. Kissing was nice, especially when he was kissing Kagome. She felt his tongue lap at her lip teasingly until it gained access. Kagome let her tongue loose and heard herself moan into the kiss. What was this feeling she was getting? The feeling of hot sensation... Inuyasha pressed himself onto her even more. He sneaked his fingers under her shirt and ran them up her stomach slowly. Another pulse of that hot sensation ran through her. Kaogme knew what was going to happen right now. On her bed. In her room. No one to disturb them. Inuyasha's hands dipped down to the lining of her pants. And Kagome hesitated. Could she do this, now? Inuyasha looked up at her, sensing that something about her mood changed. He kissed her again on the lips and tore his hands away from her body. After more kissing, he smoothly moved away and sat up. Kagome smiled and leaned her head onto his shoulder. She was glad that he knew her so well, that he loved her enough not to force her to do anything she wasn't ready for.

"So how 'bout we hit a movie?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Huh? Its not even 11:00 yet," Kagome said.

"So? Get and ready and we'll go."

Kagome smiled and chuckled with a thought,

* * *

"Something tells me those two planned this," Sango said.

"Inuyasha and Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yup, its so obvious. Neither here on the same day..."

"But she's sick isn't she?"

"That's what her mom said," Sango replied.

"Well, I guess he went to keep her company."

"That sounds like fun, skipping out for a day."

Miroku looked over at her and laughed. She turned to him and gave him a sour look. He smiled and put his arm around her. Right now they were sitting outside on a bench while some of the boys were playing basketball. Sango leaned into Miroku and watched as the basketball went into the hoop. She hoped that Kagome was having a good time with Inuyasha. She had a feeling she'd hear a story from Kagome later. But that wasn't what was keeping her in her thoughts. She remembered that she would be having to go to an interview in one day. She hadn't told anyone about it yet though. She wasn't sure why she was even hiding it, jobs were normal for teenagers. Well if anyone could handle it, Miroku would.

"Guess waht?" Sango said.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"I applied for a job yesterday."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I'm going for an interview tomorrow."

"Wow, thats great. Why do you want a job?"

"So that I can pay for my prom dress."

"You want to go to prom?" Miroku asked.

"Mhm, Kagome seems excited about it."

Miroku nodded. Now he would have to think of a fun way of asking her to prom. That would probably surprise her if he did that. Suddenly a bell rang and the students that were playing, made their way inside. Miroku stood up with Sango and the two went to class together. What could he do that would completely shock her? While they entered their next class, Miroku began to think hard about it. He didn't think she was going to even want to go to prom. He was sure that she would rather stay in. But since he hadn't expected it, he would need to work hard on a special thing...

* * *

bwahaha you know what i forgot? i forgot that sango already had a job in one of the earlier chapters, but was fired because of a few losers hehe. anyways pretend that didn't happen kay? read and review! 


	29. Teenage Love Affair

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Teenage Dreams**

"I don't know Kagome," Miroku groaned.

"Oh, why not?!" she demanded with frustration.

"It's just so... _cheesy._ Will she even like it?"

"You worry too much, trust me."

"I'm not good at this kind of stuff," he complained.

"It was your idea, have faith in it."

"Guess I should finish working the details out then. When are you going with her to find dresses?" he asked.

"Tonight, we're hoping she gets good discounts on them at her job."

He nodded and grew silent just as the two of them found Inuyasha and Sango waiting outside. He smiled at her and greeted her with a hug. Everything with her had suddenly become so natural. With the incident with Bankotsu to add to everything, he wanted to make her happy. He wanted to take her mind off of that, to make her forget.

"So what's the plan for this afternoon?" Sango asked.

"We're going dress hunting," Kagome chimed in.

"Yes, and I've got a few things to take care of," Miroku replied.

Sango easily went along with that, although she would have preferred to stay with Miroku. He kissed her forehead gently and then walked off to his car. As he thought back about everything, he realized he hadn't officially made Sango his girlfriend, although he had referred to her as such recently. He'd have to tie that in to her surprise somehow.

The first place he would be going would be a flower shop. What kind of flowers should he even get her? He didn't have the slightest clue. And he'd need candles, plenty of them. The kind that smelled good. He wanted it all to be perfect, she deserved that much. He was putting plenty of effort into this whole thing. Hopefully it would make up for him being a terrible prom date, he wasn't sure he wanted to be doing too much dancing with his two left feet.

This would be easier if Kagome was there. She had always been a key part of his and Sango's relationship, whether that was a good or bad thing. In this case, he could use a woman's opinion. Still, she felt he could handle this on his own and he had done pretty well for himself so far when it came to being romantic. This would have to score him some points.

Once he got to the flower shop, he looked at the candles they had. There were so many, some sweet, some not so sweet. He took his pick at the scented candles that smelled strongly of strawberries. He practically took the whole selection that was out on display, but he wanted to make sure he had enough. As for the flowers, he had a more difficult time. Should he stick with the traditional red roses or pick something else? After careful consideration, he settled on some beautiful lilies that were dark purple at the bottom and merged into a violet color towards the top.

"Vera Wang Calla Lillies," the woman at the register noted.

"Those are nice for a date, right?" Miroku asked hesitantly.

"They're gorgeous, you look like you've got something big planned."

"Yeah," Miroku smiled. "I'm trying."

"Well, I'll give you a good discount for all you're getting. Things can get pretty expensive," the woman said.

"Thank you," Miroku said.

He paid for his things and smiled one last time at the lady before leaving. He was careful with the flowers as he placed them on the passengers seat and was eager to get home. He had to make sure they didn't lose their value or beauty by tomorrow night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome was already pushing Sango into a fitting room at the store. This girl was hard to deal with sometimes. Sango honestly was beginning to enjoy this, being a regular teenage girl. And it was nice that they were able to go to a prom even though they were only in the sophomore class. It was a good way to take her mind off of things.

"Kagome," Sango called out.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to spend this much effort on your own dress?" Sango teased.

"I already know what dress I want, thank you very much."

"Why am I not surprised?" Sango joked.

"Oh ha ha ha. You almost done yet?"

"Yeah. Just a sec."

Sango looked herself over in the mirror. The dress was strapless and the color of canary yellow that suited her nicely. The dress held her curves tightly down past her hip and then formed into another design. The bottom half spilled out onto the floor in an elegantly ruffled pattern. Sango opened the door and walked out into the open. Kagome took one look at her and began giggling instantly.

"You look absolutely stunning, breathtaking!"

"Ahh, it isn't too much is it?" Sango asked shyly.

"Its perfect! Miroku will have a HEART ATTACK."

"Maybe I shouldn't get it then," Sango replied warily.

"No, no, its wonderful."

Sango smiled and went back into the dressing room. Then, she would take it. She took it off to put back on the hanger and put on her original clothes. She saw that Kagome had a dress in her arms. One that was silky, long, and emerald green with straps that lace around her back. She would also look magnificent in that. The two were lucky to have made their picks so easily, and before the rush of crazed girls arrived.

Once the two had their dresses paid for, they made their way back to the Higurashi house. Kagome was ecstatic, as she always was. Sango was quietly pleased, hiding how happy she was beneath the surface. She felt so blessed that things were looking up again. Bankotsu had done a terrible thing to her, but she wasn't going to let violence or pain rule her life anymore. She was ready to get past all of that.

"So, I've got to ask," Kagome suddenly said.

"Ask what?"

"How are things with you and Miroku?"

"They're great. Zero problems," Sango replied.

"Are you two a couple yet?"

"Hmm, I don't think so. That hasn't crossed my mind lately. What about you and Inuyasha? I guess he's taking you to prom, right?"

"If he plans on going, hopefully."

Inuyasha always had to be stubborn, but he came through in the end. Once Sango and Kagome got to the house, they put up their dresses in a safe place and sat down to do some studying. But, Sango's mind couldn't reach the school subjects. It was once again on Miroku. They had talked very little about prom, should she ask him officially to be her date? She wasn't so sure if he had any real interest in it.

And then she found herself wondering about someone else. Her father. It had been months since she had left. Clearly she had nothing left to worry about when it came to him. But, she couldn't help it. She was always cautious, thought she didn't let it show. But she felt safe enough at least. Besides the prom dress she had just purchased, she was saving her money quite faithfully. Mrs. Higurashi was very generous, she didn't want Sango out on her own. Still, Sango felt guilty. She would at least need to be making some kind of rent to her.

Sango was always concerned about her future. Because she didn't have either of her parents, she felt that much more worried. For now she stayed with Kagome, but what about later? What about college? She didn't consider herself to be at the top of the class in school, would she be able to get scholarships? This wasn't the time to think of that, but what could she do? She _had_ to keep those things in mind. She was responsible for herself. And she was the only one that would be responsible for herself.

* * *

_Seriously been forever since I worked on this story. But I'm thinkin the writer's block might be over._


	30. Beating Hearts Baby

**Chapter Thirty:Beat Hearts Baby**

Her heart was beating, _fast_. Something was going to happen tonight, she could feel it. Or maybe she was just always nervous when it came to him, and dates. For once, she decided not to over dress. She wanted to keep herself looking simple. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a brown polo shirt and brown flats. Regardless, she hoped Miroku wouldn't mind what she was wearing for the evening. It was 7:30 and the sun had just begun to set. Currently she was sitting in her room, counting the seconds go by. Then, a knock and Kagome appears.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" she asks.

"Yeah, just waiting," Sango replied.

"Inuyasha is here for you, he's your driver."

"Miroku didn't come?"

"No, but he is waiting for you."

"Ah, alright. So I guess I should be going then."

"Yep, have a good time tonight."

Kagome walked Sango downstairs and out to the front door. She waved to Inuyasha, then went back inside. Sango sat in the passenger's seat of his car and smiled politely. This was interesting already. Why wouldn't Miroku come? Now she was curious.

"So, where are we going?" Sango asked.

"Can't ruin the surprise," Inuyasha said.

"I don't want to be abducted, though."

"Eh, doubt you'd really complain since its Miroku."

"Hmm, always have to be so grumpy?"

Inuyasha glanced over at her with mild amusement and shrugged. "It's my thing."

"What about Kagome? She your thing too?" Sango teased.

"Hey. I don't like interrogations," Inuyasha growled.

"You're not getting one, calm down."

Sango sighed and looked out the window, watching where they were going.

"...Sorry. You know, I have my own question for you."

"Is it going to be rude?"

"No, its probably personal though."

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"Well, where did you come from? Why did you move in with Kagome?"

"Oh. I, um, had left home. I needed a place to stay."

"Why did you run away?"

"My dad. He used to... hit me," Sango said quietly.

"Keh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to get into your business."

"It's alright, I trust you."

"How long are you staying with her?"

"I don't know, until I get enough money to get an apartment."

"That's rough. I'm here for you, if you need it."

"Don't get all soft on me now," Sango smiled.

"Don't tell anyone I'm nice."

"I'll keep your secret," Sango replied.

"We're here."

Inuyasha pulled into the parking lot of a small park. The sun had disappeared by now and I could see a glare of light coming from beneath a tree located near the pond. Sango looked at Inuyasha confusedly but he hurried her out. As soon as she had fully exited the car, Inuyasha drove off, leaving her stranded. She sighed nervously and stared out towards the light she could see. Was that where Miroku was supposed to be?

As she grew closer, she could see his figure with the light illuminating behind him. And when she was standing in front of him, she smiled as bright as the flames shined. Miroku pulled her into his arms and planted a passionate kiss onto her lips. He let her go, then allowed her to catch a view of what he had prepared for her.

Sango couldn't believe it. A large blanket laid over a patch of the ground getting as close to the water as possible. A few candles were placed carefully on the blanket along with beautiful lilies, taking the form of a heart. And then she noticed more candles off to the side, forming a message:

_WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND AND PROM QUEEN?_

"What do you say?" Miroku asked aloud.

"Of course," Sango said.

She hugged him tightly and smiled. This was perfect, beneath a full moon and a clear night sky. How could she not love it? Miroku sighed in relief, glad that he had done things right. The two of them sat on the blanket, inside the heart shaped flowers. Miroku had their dinner packed into small black boxed and two trays to sit them on. Sango couldn't have asked for much better. When they began to eat, she gazed out towards the pond and noticed how the moonlight glistened of of the waters surface. Even the stars seemed to be shining brighter than usual.

"This is the best, Miroku."

"I'm relieved you think so, I'm nost much of a cook."

"The food is good, but everything is wonderful."

"Good."

"You know, I was going to be your prom date no matter what."

"Hey, I had to be a little bit creative, it's special."

When they both finished eating, Miroku moved the containers out of the way. This provided the opportunity to cuddle. Miroku made sure the candles wouldn't create a problem, then laid down onto his back. Sango snuggled into his arms and placed her head against his chest comfortably. They had a nice view of the moon. Sango's attention was fully focused on the boy next to her. Despite everything that had happened throughout the year, things were right with Miroku. She was beginning to look forward to the summer. She'd be able to spend even more time with him.

Miroku was thinking the same thing, of course. He held her tightly in his arms with no intentions of letting her go. They were young and barely moving onto their junior year, but he didn't care about any of that. He knew what he felt for her, this was real and always was. Her warm body against him was soothing. He felt as if nothing could hurt them anymore. Still, he would remain very protective of her. As long as he was around, he'd make sure no one could harm her.

"Miroku," Sango called softly.

"Yes?"

"You're not going to leave, are you?"  
"Leave where?" he asked confusedly.

"You know, Tokyo, after high school."

"Oh, no, I'm not going anywhere. Why do you ask?"

"I just don't want to be too far fomr you."

"You won't ever hae to wrry about that," Miroku said.

Sango pulled out of his hold and go a clear look at his face. He was smiling lightly and never looked better than at that moment. Sango sighed softly and leaned over towards him. She rested the palm of her left hand on his chest and brought her lips to his. The kiss was gentle and sweet. After a few minutes passed, Sango moved herself on top of him. She pushed her hands into his hair and continued kissing him. This was getting to be slightly more steamy than usual...

* * *

Sango smiled at Miroku as he drove to the Higurashi house. It was a shame their night together had to end, but it all had been amazing. She held the cluster of lilies in her arms and soon saw the familiar family shrine. Miroku pulled up next to the house and helped to get Sango out of the passenger's seat. She was having trouble getting out with all the flowers. Miroku led her to the front and rang the doorbell. In a matter of seconds Kagome yanked the door open. Once she caught sight of what Sango was carrying, she began to grin. Sango rolled her eyes and gave one last fleeting glance at Miroku before disappearing inside the house.

She immediately went to the kitchen to find something to put the lilies in. Kagome came bouncing in, obviously expecting the details. But Sango would have to keep most of them to herself. She left one vase on the dining table and took the rest up to her room. She kicked off her shoes wearily and then sat on her bed.

"So, what happened?"

"Don't you know?" Sango yawned.

"How would I know?" Kagome asked innocently.

"You're always in on everything," Sango pointed out.

"Well, that's _not_ true."

"Tonight was fantastic, that's all you need to know, Kagome."

"Aww. You don't want to tell me anything?" Kagome begged.

"We're dating. So, does that make you happy?" Sango asked warily.

"Yesss! Good night!"

Sango jumped as Kagome slammed her door shut and flopped over onto her pillow. What was up with the interrogation? Luckily she didn't have time to hold it against Kagome, she was asleep in no time. Already dreaming of the next day with Miroku.

* * *

_hehe. hope this chapter was good. i missed this story._


	31. Damsel

**Damsel**

_Boyfriend. _That sounded nice. Sango walked into the high school dreamily with Miroku's arm around her neck. It felt different, being official with him. It was better. And it seemed okay to be affectionate in public, even if some of the students would stare. They wre only shocked, they'd get used to it. Sango didn't care either way. Miroku was just as happy and couldn't wait for prom night. He walked Sango to her homeroom and left her with Kagome.

"Don't you two look cute?" Kagome teased.

"Course we do," Sango giggled.

At the moment, all she could think about was prom. By the time that lunch rolled around, she was ready to leave school. When she walked into the cafateria she noticed a large group of girls surrounding someone. As she made her way to the lunch line, she curiously tried to sneak a peek at the person at the center of attention, but failed. Kagome bounced over to her, seeming to be uninterested in the activity of the lunch room. Sango picked up her tray and left the line, scanning the are for Miroku. Kagome led her to an empty table and sat down happily.

"Why so serious?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'm just a bit tired," Sango sighed.

Inuyasha entered the cafateria a minute after, followed by Miroku. They also noticed the excited crowd of girls. Miroku calmly placed his bag next to Sango and lightly kissed her cheek. He and Inuyasha went to get their lunches, passing the frenzie. Miroku was also ready to leave school, only so he could be alone with Sango. Inuyasha suddenly nudged him roughly, pulling him from his thoughts, and pointed towards the girls. Miroku looked and saw the person who was in the public eye. And he recognized her instantly, though with despair.

"What is she doing here?" Inuyasha thought aloud.

"I don't know," Miroku replied stifly.

"Keh! Perfect timing, I guess."

"Thankfully it's the end of the year..."

"Aren't you going to go talk to her?" Inuyasha teased.

"I'm not concerned with _her _anymore."

Miroku eagerly took his food and tried to get back to the table without being seen. But he honestly _was _concerned with her. When he sat down, Sango caught his change of mood, his anxiety. Inuyasha sat silently with a small smirk painted across his lips. The four were all quiet at that moment. Sango was clueless, Kagome was suspicious.

He had never mentioned her to Sango. Her name was Shima and was a past girlfriend. But she was the one who had first gotten his heart. He had always done anything for her. Shima had been sweet and innocent. She was smart, beautiful, and elegant. The two had been together for almost two years. But their paradise was disrupted by Hurricane Bankotsu, of all people. Shima had decided to transfer from school once grade ten rolled around and Miroku had fully supported her, though he would have preferred that she stay with him. During the summer, he had gone to stay in Kyoto with relatives. He had only been gone for a month, but that was all that was needed.

Once he had returned from his trip, Bankotsu eagerly let him know how he had seduced a very willing Shima into bed. She didn't bother denying it, either. She had changed aher whole attitude. Miroku was heartbroken. But he had been very angry and glad that she had decided to leave the school. Since Sango had arrived, he hadn't thought about Shima. Seeing her back at school worried him. What would she do? What would she say? Of course all the girls wanted to talk to her, she had been quite popular. It was hard _not _to like her. That was the problem.

"Miroku?"

He snapped his head up quickly.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked.

"Er, yeah, I'm fine."

Sango stared at him. He kept his eyes on his tray and ate his food quietly. He seemed to be acting oddly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head. Kagome glanced his way, wondering what was going on. Lunch ended fairly quickly. Miroku mumbled goodbye and rushed out of the cafateria. Inuyasha decided to go after him. The girls were beginning to leave as well when someone called Kagome's name. Sango turned and saw a girl with straight black hair and green eyes. Kagome gasped.

"Its been awhile," the girl said in a voice that was too sweet.

"Yes, it has," Kagome said.

"Who's your friend?" she asked.

"Oh, this is Sango."

"Hello, I'm Shima."

"Hi," Sango said politely.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"My school doesn't have some of the classes that I want, so I decided to finish the year here."

"I didn't know you could do that so late in the year," Sango replied.

"Yeah, I have plenty of credits already. Anyways, better get to class. Do you know where Miroku is?"

"Um... no, I don't," Kagome said hesitantly.

"Alright, then, I'll catch you later."

With that, Shima was off. Sango looked at Kagome, seeing that she now had a strange look on her face. Kagome walked down the hall with Sango and into their class. Sango wondered if she should trust Shima, by the way Kagome was acting.

"What's the deal with her?" Sango asked.

"That's Miroku's exgirlfriend. She cheated on him with Bankotsu. They haven't seen each other since."

"Girlfriend? I thought he wasn't the 'girlfriend type' before me. Thats what you told me."

"I know, sorry. He had just... you know, kinda changed after her. Until he met you."

Sango didn't want to talk now. Is that why he had suddenly left earlier? Did Shima have Miroku feeling nervous? She had asked for him. Was she trying to talk to him? Sango didn't know about Shima, but she had a bad feeling.

* * *

_So, I was trying to think of adding some more conflict before wrapping the story up. It took me awhile to figure out a girl to introduce. Shima was only in one part of the Inuyasha manqa series and was an old friend of Miroku's. Just changed it upp a bit. Hope you guys enjoyed the chappie._


	32. Last Time

**Last Time**

Miroku hadn't slept very well that night. By morning he was even more exhausted than before. He headed straight to school, not picking Sango up. He felt a little guilty, but he needed a few minutes alone. He needed time to think about Shima. No, he wasn't being dramatic. This was a big deal. Kagome had told him that she had asked for him already. Why, though? They hadn't spoken in a year. Why was she interested in him? Of course he didn't have the slightest clue.

Once he arrived at school, he sat in his car a few minutes. Seeing Shima again had shaken him. She wasn't just another girl. She used to be his world. And he didn't know how to handle that. Miroku finally got out of his car and ehaded for the school building. Maybe nothing would come from her return? He needed to stay focused on Sango. No one else.

Walking down the hall, the usual girls waved at him. Miroku returned the gesture kindly and sighed. _Just relax, _he thought. He went into the cafateria and took a seat at a table further from the others. He held his head in his hands and shut his eyes. He didn't want to get so bent out of shape. Sango would wonder what was wrong with him. But he couldn't tell her, she would be hurt. Who wanted to hear that another girl was on their boyfriends mind? All he could do was hope that he was blowing things out of proportion. There was a good chance that he would never cross paths with Shima.

"Hello, Miroku."

But then he heard that saccharine voice. He gathered his strength and looked up. Her eyes were shining and her lips had a perfect smile painted across them. She tucked her hair behind her ear and held her hands together behind her back. She giggled like he had just told her a harmless joke.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she teased.

"Good morning, Shima."

"May I sit with you?"

Miroku clenched his jaw tightly and nodded.

"Gosh, this place hasn't changed a bit," she said while glancing around.

"No, I don't imagine it has."

Shima gazed at him innocently. Miroku sat back, averting his own gaze uncomfortably.

"What's wrong, are you expecting something?" Shima asked.

"Er, no, I'm not..."

"You're a bit different," she said. "Its probably because of me."

Miroku cleared his throat. Now he was _really _uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I..."

He looked at her, seeing her lip quiver. She looked like she was going to cry. His heart dropped and he took a deep breath. No matter what, he didn't want to see any tears.

"I made a mistake. I understand if you... hate me."

"I don't hate you, Shima," Miroku replied softly.

"You don't?" she asked, her green eyes even brighter.

"No, but it is hard seeing you back here."

"I know, I know. Its only until the end of the year."

Miroku nodded again.

"I wish I hadn't hurt you. I've missed you a lot," she confessed.

Miroku stared. He hadn't expected to hear that, not ever.

"This is a little heavy isn't is?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Just a little."

"I was hoping we could patch things up. Maybe we could go somewhere after school? Just to talk. Please?"

He wanted to say no. God KNOWS he wanted to say no. But the look on her face, he couldn't resist it. She seemed genuine. It couldn't hurt, right? At last, he agreed and she smiled.

"Thank you."

"Yes, well, I won't be able to stay very long with you."

"That's fine, I'll take anything."

The bell rang suddenly, startling Miroku. Shima got up with her bag and walked away after a quick hug. Miroku's head was swimming. He then caught a glimpse of Inuyasha's silver hair as he was leaving the cafateria. He hadn't noticed him come in. Was Sango around? Miroku hurried out of the lunch room but didn't see her anywhere. At last, he retreated to class. He took his seat and brushed his hair back rougly with his hand. The day was already starting with a bang, thanks to Shima. Why couldn't he have just declined? He didn't need to fix things with her. He was fine with keeping a distance between them. Only now he knew he couldn't.

"There you are," a voice chimed.

Kagome sat at the desk next to his.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Where were you?" he asked back, trying to sound calm.

"With Inuyasha, eating breakfast."

"And Sango?"

"She had gone to the library."

"Oh, I was just... late getting here."

"Hm. Alright. You wouldn't believe how excited Sango is for prom!"

Miroku winced and pulled out his textbook, trying to distract himself. Thankfully the teacher had a test with him. Miroku didn't want to have any conversations at the moment. He was still trying to comprehend the fact that he'd be seeing Shima after school, alone. He couldn't help thinking about their history together. She seemed like she had returned back to her old self. If that were the case, maybe they could be friends? There wasn't anything wrong with that. No, but there was soemthing wrong with lying about talking to her. He just kenw that Kagome would have had a problem with that. Especially under the circumstances.

After first period was over, Miroku headed to his next class. He would have Sango with him, along with Inuyasha. When he saw her walking, he rushed to grab her from behind, forgetting about Shima for a moment. Sango jumped in surprise and turned in his arms. She smield up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Where were you this morning?" she inquired.

"Just around, sorry I didn't get to see you."

"Its okay. At least I'm seeing you now."

Miroku walked into class with her, his arm draped around her shoulders.

It was subtle, but she could sense it. Sango could tell he wasn't focused on her very much. She sat quietly beside him in class and did her work. She didn't want to be too needy, or clingy. Still, she was afraid he might be hiding something. Inuyasha acted the same as always, apparently not catching Miroku's mood. Sango was probably just imagining things. Kagome had told her more about Shima and her relationship with Miroku. She had been reluctant at first, but Sango had been pushy. She just wanted to make sure that she wouldn't have to keep her eye on Miroku.

He was very smooth, as always. He played with her, trying to act normal. When class was over, he excused himself from her presence to go to homeroom. He would just meet her for lunch. He put his books in his locker and took one out to put in his bag. When he was finished, he leaned against the locker door and took in the silence. Again, he reminded himself to relax. After a quick breather, he made his way back out into the hall and to the cafateria. With incredible luck, he managed to run into Shima. She didn't pass up the opportunity to talk to him.

"How were your classes?" she asked casually.

"Dull. Yours?"

"I had Philosophy for the two periods, so it was fun."

"Really? You can take that class?" he asked with interest.

"Yes, thats why I came back. And for Sociology and Statistics."

"Thats very lucky, you always liked those classes."

"Yup, I'm glad you remembered."

Miroku couldn't help but smile. Yeah, he had remembered.

"So, do you have a girlfriend or anyone?" Shima asked coolly.

Miroku paused.

"If you don't want to answer me, its okay."

"No, its fine. I do have a girlfriend. Her name is Sango."

"Sango? Does she hang out with Kagome?"

"Yes, they're very close."

"I met her, she seems nice."

"She is," Miroku said.

Miroku opened the door of the cafateria, allowing Shima to walk ahead of him. Many eyes went to them instantly and a small murmur errupted. A couple of girls seperated them instantly, taking Shima to a table. She gave an exasperated look and smield at Miroku one last time. He then proceeded to get in to the lunch line, finding himself feeling at ease. Talking with Shima wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. After he got his food he found his friends and sat next to Sango. Immediately he noticed an unusual silence. Inuyasha was staring at him with a smirk, Kagome was glaring, and Sango kept her eyes down. They had seen who he had walked in with. And they didn't seem to like it.

* * *

_Love triangles are the best. Haha. Read and review pleasee. Hope you guys enjoyed the chappie._


	33. Sweet Temptation

**Sweet Temptation**

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sango said.

"Then, I'll see you later?"

Sango nodded and walked away without another word. Miroku watched her go, knowning she truly was upset. She and Kagome left with Inuyasha, leaving him at his car. Shima walked out of the front doors of the school building and instantly found Miroku. She walked over to him and smiled brightly. Miroku nervously smiled back. He motioned her to get into the car and hastily got into the driver's seat. He didn't plan on spending more than an hour with her, but anything was bound to happen. Anything _could _happen. Hopefully nothing would. He had to remember that she couldn't be trusted automatically.

"So, are you ready for summer?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I suppose I am."

"Do you have any plans yet?"

"No, I'm not looking to do anything outrageous this summer."

Shima sat quietly. She kenw what he was referring to by that.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I don't know yet, I'd like to travel."

"Oh, where to?"

"Maybe Europe, or to The States."

"Why do you want to go so far?"

"It seems interesting over there."

"I guess it would be," Miroku shrugged.

"I might come back here next year, too."

Miroku glanced over at her in surprise. He didn't want to be rude, but why would she do that? Her school was much better than this one.

"You don't seem to like that idea," she said.

"Its not that, I just don't see the point."

"My mother wants me back, its closer to her home... And farther from my fathers."

Right, her parents had gotten a nasty divorce. Her mother had fought for sole custody. The process had been dirty and apparently still was. He could tell from Shima's voice. She had always been closer to her father. The new living arrangement must not have been going too well. Miroku avoided the subject, it was too much for him to talk about. He drove to a local diner and parked in front. Shima's mood seemed to improve once figuring out where they were. It used to be her favorite place to eat at, he hadn't forgotten.

Miroku ordered food for the two of them while she looked for a booth. He began to feel guilty agian, thinking this might not be okay. But he couldn't turn Shima away, even if it meant telling Sango he was unavailable for her. After he had the two trays of food he spotted Shima at a window. He walked over to her and placed her food in front of her. He sat across from her and popped a french fry into his mouth.

"Thanks for this," Shima said.

"No problem."

"So, how does Kagome feel about me being with you?"

Miroku did'nt know if the answer would be helpful.

"I mean, _obviously _she would have something to say."

"She doesn't approve, she doesn't trust you."

"I understand. I'm touched that you've forgiven me."

"I wouldn't say that."

Miroku began to eat his burger and lookedo ut the window. He wasn't going to let the past fade away, neither the good or the bad. She had abandoned him. Yet, he couldn't do the same, no matter how much he needed to. Then again, it was only her second day back at school. Nothing could possibly happen that could cause any damage. With Shima he could be perfectly honest about how he felt. As she sat, eating her food, she looked content. Once they were both finished, she refocused on him.

"What's been going on with you these days?" she asked.

"Not much, honestly. Just school."

"I heard you got into a fight with Bankotsu."

"Yes, I did. How did you find out?"

"Through a few girls. He always causes trouble."

"He used to be good enough for you," Miroku said.

"Er, well, not for long. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Neither do I."

"It had been a temporary weakness, I let him get to me. The way he talked-"

"I don't need to hear the details."

"Sorry, I just wanted to get everything out and in the open."

"We were younger, Shima. Things are different now."

"Yes, you're right. Its still difficult, though."

"Really."

"Its been hard not having you."

"Thats not really-"

"Appropriate? I know, sorry. I couldn't help it, saying that."

"Its okay, not a big deal. Are you ready to go?"

Shima hesitated and then nodded. Miroku was weary. He had had enough of going down memory lane. If anything, he felt more awkward with her now than before. He drove her home in silence. She didn't want to give up. She continued to talk, mostly about their relationship. She wanted to be friends. If that were possible. Miroku secretly wanted to also, but he didn't know that he should trust her. Once he pulled up in front of her house he looked at her expectantly.

"Miroku, I don't think you've opened up to me yet."

Was that a serious statement?

"I just mean that I don't want you to hold anything-"

"Shima, I don't think you have the right to tell me that."

"No, I don't. But you've always been able to forgive people. I just want you to forgive me."

Shima looked at him with deep sorrow. She suddenly put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She smelled good, intoxicating. She pulled back, ever so slightly, her nose nearly touching his. Her eyes were almost glowing. Something fluttered into Miroku, some kind of feeling. Her lips looked enticing and they moved closer to his. Miroku pulled back and cleared his throat.

"I'll see you tomorow," he said.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

Miroku drove away when she got out and sighed heavily. Something could have just happened with him and Shima, and he was fortunate that nothing had. Sango had sent him a text message already but he felt too guilty to reply. He made his way home with an uncomfortable feeling settling within him. Shima still affected him, he couldn't deny that. He wanted to move on and forgive her, but it wasn't right. He shouldn't talk to the one person he had loved and that had cheated on him.

Shima was dangerous. She was beautiful and Miroku couldn't lie about the attraction he felt for her. That was one of the main reasons why he was hesitant about being associated with her again. He had Sango, so it didn't matter anymore if Shima had cheated. He wasn't holding onto that. But he couldn't be close with her, Kagome wouldn't' approve of that. Neither would Sango. He could see that she was unsure of the situation. Sango was too kind to say anything, though.

Once Miroku got home he went straight to his bedroom. His mother was still at work, as usual. At least he could find peace and quiet at home. He laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Shima and Sango. _Complex love triangle..._

* * *

**An okay chapter, I guess. Sorry it took me awhile to post.**


	34. Disenchanted

**Disenchanted**

"Let's do something fun today, hm? Just us girls," Kagome suggested.

"Such as?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, movies? Mall? Anything!"

Sango glanced over at her but remained silent. Truthfully, she had a lot on her mind that would prevent her from even enjoying herself out. She had a bad feeling about Miroku and she wasn't sure what to do about it. Kagome naturally had all the information from her end, but Sango didn't want to risk her saying anything about it. Sango had never been much for dating but she knew that certain things were unacceptable. While she wouldn't want to lose Miroku, she did not intend on allowing his ex to come and do as she pleased with him. She would not stand for being undermined.

"Uh, hello, earth to Sango!"

"Sorry, you caught me in thought. Well, if you'd really like to go out I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Sango said.

"Excellent! Lets get dressed, then we can be on our way."

Rather than dwelling on anything in her head, Sango decided to try and enjoy her Saturday with Kagome. She had been through worse things than boy trouble and she wasn't about to let that keep her down either.

The girls were ready within the hour and soon off to roam the streets of the city. Sango secretly enjoyed doing things like that. While living with her abusive father and having no social life, she had often been afraid to venture out on her own. She was afraid of what would happen to her and had never thought she would wholeheartedly enjoy herself. Thankfully, that had all changed. Fate had allowed her to meet Kagome and now she was in much better shape than she ever was.

For their first stop, the girls had some coffee at the local cafe and then headed for the mall. Sango was glad to have a little bit of extra money after prom dress shopping and was ready to splurge on some new threads.

"So how are things with your boyfriend?" Kagome asked.

Sango should have seen that question coming.

"I mean, having Shima back is something I'm not particularly happy about."

"I think I'm going to break up with him."

Kagomes eyes widened at that, and even Sango was a little surprised at the words that left her mouth. She just said it, not even thinking. But she wasn't lying, it was something she had been considering.

"Sango, what are you saying? It's not worth losing him over."

"But it's worth losing me for? I don't intend on competing for anyone's affections," Sango said sternly.

"He... Look, Miroku doesn't want to lose you. Trust me, I know him!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I do too, Kags. But I've been through many hardships in my life, I did not ask for anymore. Especially over something so trivial."

The girls walked into a store but Kagomes mind was in a panic. She had never heard Sango talk like this before, she was surprised by how serious she was. How could her mind be made up so quickly before giving Miroku a chance? Kagome didn't want to see their relationship go up in flames, and it made her feel even more resentment towards Shima. But it was his fault too for not giving Sango the appropriate attention, since he had decided to give it to the ex girlfriend instead. Kagome couldn't blame her friend, but they shared something too precious to just throw away.

Sango understood Kagomes nature to try and fix everything she could, but some things simply could not be tampered with and her decision was one of those things. She would give Miroku the chance to tell her whatever he needed to but if he said nothing and she saw more and more between him and Shima, she would end it.

* * *

Sango hadn't realized how much time they had spent at the mall til it was already 6:00. Kagome was determined to keep her occupied but she could easily see through it. Still, Kagome was a dear friend. Sango was busy counting the bags she had in her arms when someone came up beside her, someone she really didn't care to see.

"Hello, Sango."

"Shima," she nodded.

"What are you up to?" She asked.

Sango sighed and looked over at her. She really didn't care to hear anything she had to say.

"I'm sorry, did I do something?" Shima asked innocently.

"You tell me," Sango replied dully.

"I'm sorry, Sango. I didn't realize you would be so bothered by me hanging with Miroku after school the other day."

Sango finally turned to look at the girl, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with anger at this announcement.

"Oh, don't tell me, you didn't know?" Shima asked, in false concern.

Sango had never been the one to go looking for trouble, or even get into direct confrontation. She always managed to avert her eyes and move past it. However, this girl was asking for a reaction from her, and she was about to give her one. Sango stood up from her spot and stood only inches in front of the girl. Shima had a smirk on her face, clearly satisfied that she was getting a rise out of her.

"You want Miroku? Take him," Sango spat. "If someone as trashy as you is capable of receiving _anyone's _attention then I'm not interested."

"Darling, you're the one who crawled out from the trash can to eat up my leftovers," Shima retorted.

That did it. Without even thinking, Sango felt her fist fly from her side and straight into Shima's face. The poor girl was knocked clean off her feet and right onto her back. Kagome rushed over to the two, completely shocked by what she had just witnessed. She quickly yanked her friend from the scene, worried that the mall security would be contacted, or REAL officers. When they were further from the area, she finally turned to Sango.

"That felt good," Sango sighed.

"What happened?" Kagome demanded.

"She was talking too much."

"Sango, you can't just-"

"Look, she said she hung out with Miroku after school. He never told me that. I don't think I can be with him if he's keeping her in his life," Sango replied calmly.

"How do you know she's telling the truth? She could be lying!" Kagome protested.

"Let it be, Kagome. I'll ask him about it, but I just won't fight about it."

Sango was trying to sound as tough as she could, but she was devastated. The girl had only been in school for a little over a week and already she had done a good job of interfering into Sango's life. She couldn't believe this was what was to come of her relationship with Miroku. She hadn't trusted him when they first began talking, but over time she grew to depend on his presence in her life. Well, that had turned out to be quite the mistake. If Miroku's behaviors hadn't grown to be so shady, she wouldn't have doubted his affections for her. But after everything that had happened recently, she just couldn't let it go.

Sango had decided it was better to get it over with and had Miroku meet her at the Higurashi's house. Her heart felt like it was breaking, but she continued to remain strong on the outside. She didn't want to breakdown. When she heard the doorbell ring, she knew who it was. Sango breathed deeply, and went down to answer it. Miroku smiled at her lightly, then moved to hug her. She accepted this greeting and then asked him out back near the shrine. She was going to do her best to make this as easy as possible.

"Is something wrong?" Miroku asked.

"I ran into Shima at the mall," Sango said, jumping straight to it.

"Oh?" he responded, nervously.

"She told me you two had a session after school during the week, is this true?"

Miroku sighed, he hadn't meant to keep it from her but he also hadn't thought of bringing it up to her right away. Leave it to Shima to cause interference.

"I take that as a yes?" Sango continued.

"Yes, we did. Sango, you know I care deeply for you. I would not purposefully do anything to hurt you," Miroku replied.

"I know this, but I don't really know what's going on between you two. Are there old feelings returning to you?" She asked.

"I... I don't know," Miroku admitted.

"I see," Sango sighed.

"Sango, please understand, I hadn't seen her since our break up... it just stirred some unresolved things inside of me," Miroku said.

"I do understand, but I can't see you anymore if that's the case. I will not make you choose anything and I will not convince you of your feelings," Sango replied.

"You don't mean that."

"I'll see you around, Miroku. Take care."

Before he could say another word to her, Sango stood from their spot and left to the house. Her hand was trembling when she touched the knob of the door but she hurried inside. She went straight to her bedroom and crashed down on her bed. The tears streamed from her eyes faster than she could hide them in her pillow. That was one of the hardest things she ever had to do, including dealing with her abusive father. Kagome came in moments later, hugging her in her moment of need.

"It'll be okay," Kagome whispered. "I promise."

* * *

**Well guys, if anyone is still reading this story I'd like to welcome you BACK to the story. I've been absent from for a good while but I was recently going over my stories and decided I must get back into this one. This one has a few more chapters I can squeeze out so if you're reading it, hope you enjoy it. AND do please forgive me for the grammar mistakes that are leading up to this chapter. It was driving me crazy to reread all of them, but I'm too lazy to correct em. xP **


End file.
